


Будем вместе

by WildlyWillingly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlyWillingly/pseuds/WildlyWillingly
Summary: Историческое AU 1934-1945. Амстердам до и во время оккупации. Транзитный, а затем и концентрационный лагерь. Два совершенно разных человека, пути которых пересекаются в каждой поворотной точке, чтобы в одну из очередных встреч слиться в одно целое и не расходиться уже никогда.





	1. Зайчик

**23 декабря 1934**

**Воскресенье**

 

Господин Арлерт был болен, а потому не мог сам отвести своего внука на рождественский утренник. В связи с этим он обратился с данной просьбой к своему молодому и ответственному соседу, у которого как раз был выходной. Не имея причин для отказа, Леви Аккерман, конечно, согласился.

 

И оказался шагающим по улице под ручку с малышом Армином, в другой руке которого был крепко зажат пакет с костюмом.

 

Заботливый дедушка дал Леви множество инструкций – как переводить ребенка через дорогу, какой скоростью передвигаться по улице, и как потом помочь Армину облачиться в костюмчик, сшитый специально для этого праздничного утренника. О том, что именно за образ был придуман для этого белокурого чуда, Леви ничего не знал, да и никаких догадок на этот счет не имел. Утренник проводился в доме одного из школьных товарищей Армина, которому чуть меньше двух месяцев назад сравнялось семь лет.

 

Выглядел этот малыш не очень – шел, уткнувшись взглядом в асфальт и повесив голову. Леви по части разговоров был не самым сильным человеком, а уж во всем, что касалось детей, совсем не имел никакого опыта. Поскольку в свои двадцать два Леви оставался единственным племянником господина Аккермана, и никаких других родственников у него не было, ему и не требовались навыки для общения с младшими. Однако справедливости ради стоило отметить, что Армин и в самое обычное время нагонял на своего вполне взрослого соседа нечто вроде робости – огромные и внимательные голубые глаза смотрели с явным интересом, но сам мальчик никогда не изъявлял желания заговорить с Леви. Он и здоровался-то словно через силу, только потому, что так предписывалось правилами приличия.

 

Маршрут был расписан до мелочей, так что у Леви почти не возникло вопросов и сомнений. Правда, пару раз он путался в переулках, и тогда Армин молча показывал рукой, куда нужно повернуть. На этом их общение заканчивалось, и поэтому, когда они оказались у нужного дома, но еще не вошли в подъезд, Леви решил заранее уточнить все детали.

 

– Тебе действительно нужна помощь, чтобы одеться? – довольно резко спросил он.

 

Армин, не поднимая головы, просто кивнул.

 

Эта молчаливость была еще одним крайне неудобным условием. Леви опять потерялся.

 

– Тогда я действительно должен подняться туда вместе с тобой, – вздохнул он через пару секунд, так и не дождавшись никаких дальнейших объяснений.

 

В сером подъезде с выкрашенными масляной краской стенами каждый шаг отяжелевших от уличной сырости ботинок отдавался эхом, а шорох драпового пальто, казалось, наполнял пространство под самый потолок. Дверь под указанным господином Арлертом номером находилась на третьем этаже, и добраться до нее оказалось делом непростым. Первый пролет Леви преодолел, подтягивая Армина за собой, однако после этого сообразил, что лучше держаться позади мальчишки, чтобы было проще следить за ним.

 

Худые ноги в широченных шерстяных штанах без лишней спешки перебирали по ступеням, и явно великоватые сапоги шаркали на каждом шагу. Во всех движениях Армина явно читалось нежелание идти на этот утренник. Коричневая курточка с меховым воротником была наглухо застегнута и все равно болталась вокруг его тонкого тельца. При таких делах его светлая и довольно-таки длинноволосая голова казалась непропорционально большой. Бумажный пакет с эмблемой продуктового магазина, в котором был сложен его костюм, Армин теперь держал обеими руками прямо перед собой, прижимая к груди.

 

Наконец, они доползли до двери, и Леви нажал на кнопку звонка. Открыла ему благообразная старушка, которая скользнула по нему неузнающим взглядом, но сразу же изменилась в лице, едва ее взгляд упал на Армина. После этого их радушно впустили, и даже провели в комнату, где малышне было положено переодеваться. В квартирке, как оказалось, все было приспособлено для праздника.

 

Из гостиной доносился бубнеж доброго десятка детских голосов, в котором ничего нельзя было разобрать. Ровесники Армина находились как раз в том возрасте, когда девочки и мальчики не очень различаются по голосам.

 

В небольшой комнате с тепло-желтыми обоями Леви и Армин оказались только вдвоем – старушка завела их за порог, а потом закрыла дверь.

 

Армин уложил пакет на ближайший стул и с жутким шорохом принялся в нем копаться, выуживая детали костюма. Только после этого стало ясно, почему он не мог справиться со всем сам – основанная часть имела форму не то водолазного костюма, не то комбинезона и застегивалась на спине. Меньшая часть предназначалась для головы и венчалась двумя весело торчавшими ушками с жесткой подкладкой. Армин покосился на эти ушки с явной тоской, но молча отложил эту часть рядом с основной.

 

Его курточка осталась в прихожей – для ребятишек специально установили низкую вешалку – однако даже под верхней одеждой у него обнаружилась вполне солидная экипировка. Над плоской горловиной синего вязаного свитера аккуратно лежал воротничок голубой сорочки, штанишки крепились толстенькими подтяжками, явно сшитыми из старых, принадлежавших взрослому человеку. Скорее всего, даже самому господину Арлерту.

 

Армин опять уперся взглядом в спасительный цветастый ковер и принялся стягивать свитер через голову, не забыв поднять воротник рубашки. Леви подался было к нему, но он серьезно качнул головой и сказал первое слово за все это время:

 

– Я сам.

 

Голос у него был глухой и какой-то не совсем детский, но вполне соответствовал выражению его лица – такой же спокойный и таинственный.

 

– Как хочешь.

 

Под рубашкой оказалась еще и плотная майка, ушитая по бокам. Вся одежда у Армина была ему явно велика, из чего Леви делал вполне понятный вывод – одевался этот ребенок в обноски. Впрочем, костюмчик для утренника вполне тянул на новый – кажется, господин Арлерт сшил его из какого-то однотонного банного полотенца или даже двух. По крайней мере, ничего другого на ум не приходило – розоватая махровая ткань с кое-где распушившимся ворсом смотрелась именно как перекроенное полотенце.

 

Майку Армин снимать не стал. Оставшись в чулках, садившихся неудобными складками на коленках и щиколотках, он потянулся за костюмом, и его лицо приобрело при этом кричаще-розовый оттенок. Кажется, костюм зайчика ему совсем не нравился. Голубые глаза  выделились сильнее, и Леви подумал, что пацан собрался разреветься. Армин и впрямь закусил губу, но до плача дело не дошло – он только засопел и присел на краешек стула, натягивая на ноги «штанины» этого «комбинезона».

 

– Погоди, я помогу.

 

Леви опустился перед ним на ковер и поставил его ногу на свое колено, помогая собрать «штанину» и пропустить внутрь ногу так, чтобы пальцы уперлись в носок – чтобы не было складок.

 

– Надо было чулки подтянуть, – заметил он, собирая складки на второй ноге и поднимая их повыше, чтобы не мешали тянуть костюм.

 

– Не люблю чулки, – тихо заметил Армин.

 

– Ничего, скоро перестанешь их носить. Я уже лет десять как о них забыл, – ответил Леви.

 

– Значит, мне еще пять лет? Не так уж и скоро…

 

Леви остановился и поднял глаза, встречаясь с настороженным взглядом своего маленького соседа.

 

– Сколько тебе будет через пять лет? Двенадцать? – спросил он, глядя на него внимательнее и пристальнее.

 

– Да.

 

Скорость, с которой Армин справился с арифметическими вычислениями, показалась Леви почти ненормальной. Как ребенок, который не проучился в школе и одного года, мог так быстро посчитать, во сколько лет Леви перестал носить колготки, да еще и после этого успеть примерить полученный шаблон на себя? К своему стыду Леви даже сейчас не смог бы сделать этого быстрее – он, скорее всего, вообще потратил бы с минуту или две на все эти операции.

 

Настораживало и то, что Армин точно знал, сколько Леви лет, но об этом они оба предпочли не говорить.

 

Между тем Армин уже продел руки в рукава костюмчика, слез со стула и развернулся спиной. По всей длине – от седьмого шейного позвонка и до самого копчика – тянулась вереница противненьких мелких пуговичек. Их было не меньше дюжины, и Леви мысленно выругался. По всей видимости, денег на нормальную застежку-молнию у дедушки не оказалось, и он решил заменить ее таким вот нехитрым способом.

 

Пока он мучился с жестко обметанными петлями и полированными пуговицами, Армин терпеливо стоял, выпрямив спину и не шевелясь. Справившись, Леви разгладил костюм на плечах, а когда поднялся с колен, увидел, что Армин уже завязывал под подбородком тесемки от «головы». Розоватые ушки смешно топорщились и глядели в разные стороны – их концы были нарочно согнуты.

 

Выглядел он презабавно и даже мило, но весь вид портило несчастное лицо.

 

– Ну, иди, – кивнул Леви, указав на дверь. – Все тебя ждут, наверное.

 

Армин, выражая уныние всем своим телом, от макушки до самых пяток, зашагал к выходу из комнаты. В это время раздался звонок, и хозяйка дома поспешила открыть дверь очередным гостям – с переодеванием они закончили как раз вовремя. Если бы с ними в комнате находился кто-то еще, Армин, наверное, совсем бы зажался.

 

Пока хозяйка не убежала на кухню, Леви улучшил минутку и осторожно поинтересовался, когда ему следовало вернуться.

 

– Через полтора часа, я думаю. Этого вполне достаточно для обычной программы, а потом начнутся всякие игры. Армин не большой любитель таких развлечений.

 

– Дети его обижают? – сам не зная, с чего, спросил Леви.

 

– Ну, что вы, нет, конечно. Просто он слабенький мальчик, и ему все эти активные игры не по нраву. Вот и все. Поиграет пару раз, и хватит.

 

Он оглянулся и еще раз посмотрел на облаченного в розовый костюм Армина, отметив его печальный взгляд и напряженно сжатые кулачки. Ну, конечно, его никто не обижает.

 

– Хорошо. Вернусь через полтора часа, – кивнул Леви, прежде чем наклониться за своими ботинками.

 

– А вообще, можете остаться – все дети приготовили стишки и песенки, это будет забавно. Да и Армина хоть кто-то послушает, – задержавшись еще на секунду, предложила старушка.

 

– Нет, благодарю. Я не люблю детские праздники, – отрезал Леви, прежде чем выйти.

 

Сидеть среди разнаряженных дамочек, промакивающих слезки платочками пока их чада монотонно бубнят стишки с высокого табурета – последнее, чем он хотел занять это воскресное утро. Решив, что возвращаться домой все равно ни к чему, Леви проходил по улицам почти час, прежде чем решил, что пора бы и вернуться. К черту все, даже если слишком рано. Наверняка, Армин тоже будет рад его видеть.

 

Робкое солнце пригревало подмокший от жиденького снега асфальт, и если бы не праздничные плакаты и склеенные из цветной бумаги гирлянды, красовавшиеся с внутренней стороны каждой витрины, то никакими рождественскими праздниками бы и не пахло. Вымощенные ровной плиткой дорожки петляли по переулкам, автомобили, которых становилось все больше, временами проезжали мимо, поднимая блестящие брызги. Цветные крыши искрились, с водосточных труб капала вода, собиравшаяся в лужицы и затем растекавшаяся тонкими дорожками по желобкам между плитками. Ривай снял кепи и свернул его трубочкой, так, чтобы не слишком сильно смять козырек.

 

Он работал в цветочном магазине, занимавшемся, в основном, крупными заказами, и поэтому выходные у него выдавались не очень часто – нередко именно на воскресенья приходились какие-нибудь торжества, требовавшие большого количества украшений и флористики. Конечно, его не обрадовала перспектива потратить драгоценный свободный день на возню с соседским внуком, однако теперь, немного успокоившись и придя в себя, Леви думал, что, в общем-то, мог потратить этот день и с меньшей пользой. Если бы его оставили в покое, он, наверное, просто выдраил бы весь дом, выстирал постельное и даже шторы, потом оккупировал бы бельевую веревку на заднем дворе на целые сутки и выслушал бы много чего интересного от многодетных домохозяек. И при этом у него в любом случае еще оставался вечер – он мог свободно встретиться с Фарланом и Изабель, пройтись до парка, погонять на велосипеде или даже выпить в каком-нибудь приличном заведении пива.

 

Дверь ему открыли не сразу – пришлось дважды постучаться, а потом еще и воспользоваться звонком, чего делать совсем не хотелось, ибо он все же осознавал, что прерывал чужое веселье.

 

– Вы ведь за Армином? Ну, конечно, он мальчик необщительный, но чтобы так… Да что ж вы так рано, он ведь даже ни разу поиграть не успел! Мы как раз затеяли «стулья» (1), это хорошая игра, как раз подойдет ему…

 

– Ничего, он не любит эту игру, – с каменным лицом выдал Ривай, входя в квартиру.

 

Старушка не стала возражать и просто отступила в прихожую, сложив руки поверх передника с пышной оборкой. Да и что она могла сказать, когда Армин уже вышел к нему навстречу, сияя безмятежной улыбкой. На его розовом животике темнело какое-то пятно, и он неловко прикрыл его ладонью, глядя на Леви блестящими глазищами, занимавшими почти пол лица.

 

– Пойдем переодеваться, – уже сняв ботинки и взяв его за руку, сказал Леви.

 

Старушка, которая на удивление быстро отошла от своего возмущения, одобрительно улыбнулась:

 

– Вы не торопитесь, другие еще не скоро начнут собираться. Как уйдете, просто прикройте за собой, я могу и не услышать, и проводить, может, будет некому.

 

– Спасибо, – с трудом заставляя себя если не улыбнуться, то хотя бы смягчить выражение лица, поблагодарил ее Леви.

 

Закрыв дверь и развернувшись, он обнаружил, что Армин уже развязал головную часть и стянул ее, зажав в опущенной руке – пушистые ушки теперь свисали, почти до пола. Без лишних слов Леви подошел к нему сзади, встал на колени и принялся распутывать пуговицы. Теплый, нагретый детским телом костюм, неохотно расступался, открывая в слишком глубокой дуге майки остренькие уголки лопаток и череду позвонков между ними. Удивительно белая и мягкая кожа золотилась короткими волосками в свете солнечных лучей, проходивших косыми линиями через полузашторенное окно.

 

Почему-то он не заметил этого в первый раз, когда они только одевались, но именно сейчас в глаза бросилась хрупкость этого ребенка. Совсем тоненькие, пальчики, без обычного утолщения на суставах, с чистыми розовыми ногтями. Выпирающие мелкие ключицы, мягкий изгиб плеча, переходящего в слегка заостренный локоть. Наверное, Армин должен был родиться девочкой. Леви стягивал с его рук прорезиненные на манжетах рукава костюма и боялся что-нибудь сломать ненароком – настолько уязвимым казался этот ребенок.

 

Он помогал малышу сладить с одеждой, замечая, что руки у Армина слегка дрожали – должно быть от волнения или напряжения. О происхождении пятна Леви ничего не спрашивал, но с близкого расстояния, взяв костюм в руки, чтобы сложить в пакет, понял – это было пролитое какао.

 

– Горячее было? – проведя пальцем по еще влажному ворсу, спросил он.

 

– Немного… тепло-горячее, – ответил Армин, пряча под пушистыми ресницами глаза.

 

Он как раз застегнул манжетные пуговицы и уже свел полочки рубашки, закрывая бледный след, просочившийся на майку и теперь круглившийся на по-младенчески выпуклом пузике. Впрочем, пухлостью это не было ни в коей мере – скорее, наличие такого забавного живота объяснялось естественным детским сложением и весьма выраженным изгибом позвоночника.

 

– Это хоть твое было? Или кто-то облил?

 

– Мое.

 

– Толкнул кто-то?

 

Армин поднял глаза и уставился на него так, словно хотел слопать своими ненасытными перевернутыми озерцами – утопить его в этой не по-детски холодной глубине.

 

– Откуда…

 

– Да я, в общем-то, тоже в детстве в столовой обедал. Ну, не вешай нос, давай быстрее заканчивай уже.

 

Армин без лишней спешки застегнул рубашку, вправил ее в штаны и поднял на плечи резиновые подтяжки, проверив, крепко ли они держались за петли. Потом Леви помог ему протащить голову через горловину свитера, и расправиться с тугими вязаными резиночками на рукавах.

 

Можно было уходить.

 

Солнце светило ярче, чем до того, как он вошел в подъезд. Хотя, возможно, ему просто показалось – может быть, его глаза просто привыкли к полумраку квартиры. Во всяком случае, когда они вышли на улицу, обоим пришлось зажмуриться на секунду, чтобы защитить свои несчастные глаза.

 

Леви вытащил из кармана кепи, расправил и надел на голову, поправив козырек. Когда опустил руку, теплая ладонь осторожно коснулась самых кончиков его пальцев.

 

– Держись крепче, потеряешься еще, – сказал он, перехватывая ладонь Армина и сжимая ее сильнее.

 

– Спасибо вам, – на удивление четко сказал малыш, прежде чем они двинулись прочь со двора. – Сегодня хороший день.

 

– Хочешь посмотреть на Сингел? (2) – спросил Леви, когда они вышли к дороге.

 

– Это же далеко, – удивился Армин.

 

– Есть трамвай, – пояснил свои намерения Леви. – Только если хочешь.

 

– Хочу, – кивнул Армин, и Леви пожалел, что не успел поймать выражение его взгляда, прежде чем он опять завесился ресницами.

 

Зеленоватая вода искрилась под холодным солнцем, а Армин и Леви смотрели на нее, грея руки теплом горячего чая, разлитого по фарфоровым чашкам с тонкими изогнутыми ручками. Они сидели на террасе маленького кафе «У Клааса» – по случаю хорошей погоды хозяин принял решение выставить круглые металлические столики на мраморной площадке под открытым небом. Армин не отводил взгляда от воды, будто в ней можно было увидеть будущее. Наблюдавший за ним Леви подумал, что он больше походил не на зайца, а на котенка – пригревшегося и, наконец, расслабившегося котенка, готового вот-вот задремать.

 

День и впрямь был хорошим.

(1) Имеется в виду игра «музыкальные стулья». Берется количество стульев, на одно меньше, чем число игроков. Ведущий играет на пианино (либо включается музыка), и дети ходят вокруг стульев. Как только музыка останавливается, все должны попытаться сесть. Тот, кто остался стоять, выбывает. На следующий круг один из стульев также убирается, и число сидений уменьшается с каждым следующим раундом. Игра ведется до последнего стула.

(2) Канал в Амстердаме.


	2. Повестка

**3 ноября 1942**

**Вторник**

 

Таблички «Евреям запрещено» красовалась практически везде. Армин и прежде не считал свой день рождения каким-то особенным событием, но теперь он чувствовал, что все дни сравнялись и стали одинаково серыми. Оккупационные власти устанавливали новые порядки, и никто ничего не мог с этим сделать.

 

Серое небо низко нависало над крышами зданий, и неровное дно облаков собиралось неряшливыми темными лохмотьями, предвещая скорый дождь. Армин шел по самому краю тротуара, держась ближе к обочине и глядя исключительно себе под ноги. С тех пор, как умер господин Арлерт, прошло уже три года – теперь его осиротевшему внуку исполнялось пятнадцать, и он вступал в тот самый возраст, когда каждый человек осознает ответственность за свою жизнь. Впрочем, мир вокруг Армина распадался на части, и даже он со своим живым и гибким умом не мог понять, как следовало поступать, чтобы не предать ни себя, ни окружающих.

 

Он жил в одном колледже с Эреном и Микасой, и по счастью никто из них не был евреем, однако вокруг них постоянно происходили страшные вещи. Являясь по-своему одаренными воспитанниками приюта, они получили возможность учиться в одном из лучших государственных колледжей и жить в общем кампусе. И даже этому весьма благоприятному для себя повороту событий нельзя было радоваться – просто теперь, когда для евреев были образованы отдельные школы, в некоторых из общих заведений появились свободные места, которые и были заполнены детьми из приюта.

 

Утро началось с большого подарка – едва проснувшись, Армин обнаружил у своей подушки маленький французско-нидерландский словарь, который Эрен перевязал синей бумажной ленточкой. Оказалось, что он и Микаса ходили на блошиный рынок, куда люди выносили разные вещи, чтобы обменивать их на еду. Прибереженные с обедов из столовой картофелины и овощные котлеты сыграли роль денег, и в итоге у Армина появился этот чудный словарик. Судя по качеству страниц и жесткости переплета, его не слишком часто использовали – скорее всего, бывший владелец приобрел его с намерением изучать французский, однако позже отказался от этой идеи. А может быть, он принадлежал чьему-то ребенку, не обнаружившему в себе талантов к лингвистике. Но что еще хуже – он мог принадлежать какому-нибудь еврею, распределенному в лагерь. Армину, как и многим, было известно, что подготовленные к депортации евреи, предпочитали раздавать свое имущество соседям – если, конечно, успевали это сделать. После эти вещи часто появлялись на обменных рынках, поскольку с чужими вещами люди расставались куда охотнее, чем со своим законным добром.

 

Недостаток продуктов ощущался с каждым днем все острее. Порции в колледже уменьшались, хлеба выдавали мало, да и полдники в скором времени совсем отменили – обыкновенно они состояли из каких-нибудь кексов или чего-то сладкого, но в связи с недостатком муки и сахара выпекание кондитерских изделий почти прекратилось.

 

Единственное, что оставалось из роскоши – цветы. Белые свадебные хризантемы, тонкие орхидеи и строгие тюльпаны соседствовали с полевым разноцветьем – цветы-сорняки в это время перестали выпалывать из теплиц  и превратили в полноценный товар. Наверное, потому что они росли сами по себе и не нуждались в прикорме или деньгах. Либо потому, что голландцы вообще отличались особой любовью к цветам. Армин шел по улице, отмечая, что девушки с робкими букетами, завернутыми в белую блестящую бумагу, встречались ничуть не реже, чем в прошлые годы. Цветы напоминали ему о бывшем соседе, которого он не видел с тех пор, как умер господин Арлерт. Поскольку цветы оказались самыми живучими в прокуренном насквозь нацистскими порядками Амстердаме, видел он их каждый день. Забыть о Леви не получалось.  

 

Послеобеденный свет на улицах был рассеянным и приглушенным, а в отсутствии солнца стенам и тротуарам было неоткуда согреться, так что пространство оставалось холодным и сурово-неприветливым. Холодные пальцы, намертво сжатые в кулаки, не согревались даже в карманах, и Армин шел, постоянно ускоряя шаг и надеясь разогнать свою уныло перетекавшую по венам кровь.

 

Он возвращался из общественной библиотеки и шел пешком, следуя одному себе понятным законам. Евреям запретили ездить на трамваях, у них конфисковали велосипеды, а об автомобилях не было и речи. Армин хотел разделить с этими людьми все новые неудобства, и пусть об этом знал только он, ему было все равно. Он делал это только для себя. В кармане у него сиротливо позвякивали два гульдена по одной монетке – эти деньги он получил еще на прошлой неделе после того, как написал сочинение за одного из своих богатых сокурсников. Изначально гульденов было пять, но за прошедшие дни они истратили три на всякие мелочи вроде спичек, увеличительных стекол и пластырей. Опасаясь кражи, Армин не оставлял монеты в комнате, а всегда носил эти деньги с собой, хотя и не имел привычки тратиться в одиночку. С этой стороны отказ от общественного транспорта тоже вполне отвечал его личным правилам.

 

Его путь петлял по дворам и переулкам, и, в конце концов, вывел к Сингелу – туда, где хранились его лучшие воспоминания. Теперь терраса из розоватого мрамора с неглубокими черными трещинами и подъемом в три ступени пустовала – кафе у «У Клааса» закрыли по каким-то непонятным причинам. Возможно, владелец просто разорился, а может… кто знает. К осени слишком многие неугодные попали под раздачу. Например, владелец маленького книжного магазина, торговавший коммунистической литературой – поговаривали, что его замучили до смерти. Армин гнал от себя эти мысли, но одновременно и лелеял их, не понимая, чего хотел больше – закрыться и забыться или наоборот, столкнуть себя с жестокой правдой. Столкнуть до боли и крови, так, чтобы разбились кости и повыпадали зубы.

 

Он поднялся на террасу и повернулся спиной к глазевшему на него черными квадратами зданию кафе – внутри не было даже старых штор, все стекла покрылись пылью, а за ними застыла в мертвой неподвижности беззвучная пустота. Ветер гнал мелкую рябь по каналу, по холодной глади плыли редкие листья, уже успевшие размякнуть и подернуться пыльной пленкой. Все казалось совсем другим – не таким, как в тот день, когда Леви привел его сюда в первый раз.

 

Для него это место было самым тихим – здесь до слуха его сердца не доносился стук колес, уносивший из Голландии тысячи людей, приговоренных к этапированию в Польшу. Здесь он отключался от всего, что происходило в мире, и позволял себе хоть немного побыть погруженным исключительно в собственные мысли.

 

Армину исполнилось пятнадцать, и он жил в мире, все глубже увязавшем в самоуничтожении.

 

– Надо же, посмотри на себя, – раздался за его спиной знакомый низкий голос. – Что-то да выросло из этого хиляка, который кроме как ходить пешком ничего не умел.

 

На минуту показалось, что голос прозвучал только в его голове, так что Армин не сразу решился обернуться.

 

– Вы все еще здесь? – сжимая кулаки еще крепче, спросил он.

 

Вопрос был с двойным дном – годился как для реального человека, так и для плода воображения. В первом случае он, правда, звучал бы слишком жестоко, а во втором, скорее, относился бы не к присутствию, а к самому существованию. Словно Армин желал удостовериться, продолжал ли жить и здравствовать тот самый Леви, которого он постоянно носил в своей памяти.

 

– Где ж мне еще быть? В Вестерборке? (1)

 

Только после этого отрезвляющего ответа Армин понял, что случилось невозможное. То, на что он и рассчитывать не мог.

 

– Зачем же, – улыбаясь, повернулся он. Страшно желая и при этом так же сильно боясь встретиться с пронзительными темными глазами. – Я надеялся, что вам удалось уехать.

 

– И быть пойманным, как крыса, бегущая с корабля? Нет уж.

 

Леви был все таким же, каким Армин его помнил – несмотря на все прошедшие годы. Теперь они почти сравнялись ростом, но при этом внутреннее наполнение и сила характера делали Аккермана более тяжеловесным и внушительным. Рядом с ним Армин все еще чувствовал себя несмышленым ребенком, готовым расплакаться в любую секунду. Расплакаться от смущения или неловкости. Или от счастья.

 

Он был жив и все еще присутствовал в Амстердаме. Этот крохотный кусочек эгоистичной радости следовало взрастить до состояния, когда он наполнил бы всю душу, но Армин испугался своего блаженства. Если он все еще мог видеть Леви и говорить с ним, это означало только одно – Аккерман не сбежал и оставался здесь, где каждый стук в дверь мог стать для него завершающим.

 

– Зато вы были бы далеко отсюда. От этого безумия.

 

– Безумия? Да, так оно и называется. Я ведь, знаешь ли, даже не понимаю, могу ли сейчас здесь находиться.

 

– А что – евреям нельзя стоять у канала? – испуганно спросил Армин.

 

При их нынешних обстоятельствах никакой абсурдности в этом вопросе не было. Евреям действительно запрещалось купаться на пляже, заниматься игровыми видами спорта, петь песни и даже сидеть в небольших рощицах – каждое скопление деревьев, котором насчитывалось больше трех стволов, украшала таблица с предупреждением.

 

– Не знаю. Меня не было в городе, может, за это время и запретили.

 

Короткая беседа помогла выяснить очень многое. Армин жадно глотал информацию, которую Леви отпускал ему без скупости. Теперь, во избежание нападок и постоянных преследований его называли Риваем – самое что ни на есть еврейское имя «Леви» пришлось исковеркать на неизвестно какой лад. Все для безопасности и комфорта. Работать в магазине теперь ему было нельзя, так что четыре дня в неделю он проводил за городом – там, где у владельца магазина была тюльпанная теплица. Хорошо еще, вообще нашлась работа. По мнению Ривая, этот труд мало чем отличался от будней в магазине – он находил его даже более привлекательным. Высаживать луковицы, проверять ростки, поливать и содержать тюльпаны в чистоте – вот что теперь ему приходилось делать. Не так уж и плохо.

 

На прошлой неделе, еще в октябре, его дядя ушел в Вестерборк – получил повестку. Ривай сказал, что на его имя никаких повесток пока не приходило, хотя это должно было произойти со дня на день – родственников обычно вызывали одного за другим.

 

Кенни Аккерман не стал дожидаться племянника и уехал тихо, не оставив даже письма или записки. Видимо, решил не тревожить Ривая понапрасну.

 

Бежать Ривай не собирался. Менять документы – тоже. Он находил это слишком трусливым.

 

– Что станете делать, если придет повестка? – с затаенным страхом спросил Армин.

 

– Ты имеешь в виду, _когда_ придет повестка? – уточнил Ривай. – Соберу пожитки и поеду своим ходом. Другого выбора нет. Ты пойми, вопрос не в том, что со мной произойдет – произойдет то же самое, что и со всеми. Вопрос в том, как это будет. Или меня выволокут как пригревшуюся блоху и прижмут к ногтю, или я сам пойду своими ногами. Вот и вся разница. Что толку прятаться или пытаться сбежать? Для евреев нигде нет места. Ни в этой стране, ни в соседней. Можно попытаться откупиться или сделать что-то похожее, но у меня нет связей и денег. К тому же, я слышал, что те, кто откупаются, просто попадают в другой лагерь. Разницы между лагерями, как я понял, особой нет. Что один, что другой – все равно помойка.  

 

Армин опустил голову и вздохнул. Сделать действительно было ничего нельзя.

 

– Я часто думаю… что если бы мы решили бороться? Наша страна. Мы все. Не принимать врагов, а драться с ними.

 

– Драться можно, если есть хоть небольшой шанс победить. Я имею в виду, когда речь идет о политике. Это же такое дерьмо, Армин, как ты не поймешь с твоими-то мозгами. А мы жертвуем своими евреями и прочими неугодными, но зато сохраняем других людей. Тоже вполне понятно.

 

– Мне страшно, – прошептал Армин. – Я боюсь, что вас заберут.

 

Ривай поднял подбородок и внимательно посмотрел на него. Выражение его лица было невозможно прочесть, и Армин полностью раскрылся перед ним – позволил ему забрать этим взглядом то, что он хотел взять.

 

– Никогда не заикайся о том, что тебе страшно. Они сочтут тебя слабаком и легкой мишенью. Бойся, сколько хочешь, это может даже спасти твою шкуру, но никому не говори об этом.

 

Армин кивнул и с облегчением опустил взгляд.

 

– Я должен идти, – сказал он. – Через два часа закроют двери в кампусе.

 

– По окнам ты свою задницу, конечно, не таскаешь, – с едва различимым смешком предположил Ривай. – Ну, иди.

 

– Я думал… может, вместе? – ощущая жар, приливший к щекам, робко спросил Армин.

 

– Тебе это вредно, – ответил Ривай. – Ты по внешности – истинный ариец.

 

– Мне все равно. Я был бы счастлив пройтись с вами.

 

Он не сказал этого вслух, но подумал, что просто не мог упустить этот день. Завтра не сулило ничего хорошего, а о том, что будет через неделю, не хотелось даже думать. Армин ничего не знал о будущем, хотя всем сердцем хотел в него заглянуть. Зато настоящее было совсем рядом – такое близкое и осязаемое.

 

Черные волосы, разделенные словно по линейке. Вычищенные до белизны ногти. Выточенная линия подбородка, точно обозначенный выступ адамова яблока. Все в нем было знакомым – таким же, каким Армин и помнил. Словно не было никаких страшных перемен в стране, и жизнь была все такой же безмятежно-ленивой, как и в тридцатых.

 

Необычно широкие для его роста плечи были расслаблены, крупные запястья смотрелись внушительно и говорили о большой силе, скрытой в этом небольшом на первый взгляд теле. Идеально гладкий подбородок без малейших признаков щетины – на коже даже не начали пробиваться первые точки. Армину вдруг захотелось прикоснуться к его щеке, но он, конечно, счел это желание ненормальным и чересчур вольным.

 

Ривай был удивительным – он не прятался от всего, творившегося вокруг, но при этом казалось, будто эти губительные изменения его не задевали. Конечно, легко быть уверенным и непоколебимым, пока ты все еще живешь в своей квартире с отдельной ванной и теплой кроватью… но по каким-то причинам Армин не сомневался в том, что Ривай мог сохранить эти свойства своей натуры и в самых тяжелых условиях – будь то в бараке Вестерборка или переполненном товарном вагоне с ведром вместо туалета.

 

– Хорошо, пойдем, – согласился между тем Ривай.

 

Скрыть свою радость не удалось – Армин почувствовал, как его лицо растянулось в неприлично широкой улыбке, но не ощутил стыда за свою простоту. Они зашагали рядом вдоль канала, а затем вывернули к одной из боковых улиц, по которой евреям все еще разрешалось ходить. По этой причине она была нагружена даже в это время дня – здесь постоянно находились люди, преимущественно женщины, несшие сумки с продуктами, которые им удавалось каким-то чудом доставать в бесконечных очередях.

 

Ривай шел прямо, не закладывая руки в карманы и не виляя между другими пешеходами. В нем никогда не было суеты, хотя при надобности он мог двигаться с почти пугающей скоростью. Армин держался то рядом, то чуть позади него, и все кто видел их, провожали их взглядом – увидеть на этой дороге голубоглазого блондина можно было далеко не каждый день. Не желая навлекать на себя подозрения, люди избегали мест, разрешенных только евреям, но в этот осенний день Армину было абсолютно все равно, что о нем могли подумать.

 

Он хотел сохранить это ощущение как можно дольше – присутствие и близость Ривая. Армин хотел видеть его широкую спину, считать его шаги, дышать с ним одним воздухом и слушать его тихий голос, когда он что-то объяснял.

 

Они были здесь, они были живы. О большем счастье мечтать было просто грешно.

 

– Дальше тебе в другую сторону, – остановившись у очередного поворота и сойдя к самому краю дороги, сказал Ривай. – Иди, пока ваш комендантский час не настал.

 

– Вы знаете, где я живу? – удивился Армин.

 

– Пфф… я даже знаю, что тебе сегодня пятнадцать стукнуло. Но ты все еще сопляк, хоть и чуть подросший. Так что давай, топай отсюда и не попадайся шпане.

 

Армин неловко потоптался на месте, не зная, что следовало сказать на прощание. Потом, резко подняв голову, посмотрел Риваю прямо в глаза и выпалил:

 

– Я верю, мы еще встретимся. Через несколько лет или совсем скоро – все равно. И мы будем вольны ходить там, где нам захочется.

 

– Ты и сейчас свободен, – отметил Ривай. – Так что пользуйся, пока и вам запрещать не начали. Тащи свой зад в колледж, умник.

 

Говорить больше было не о чем, а прикоснуться к Риваю Армин так и не рискнул, несмотря на то, что ему очень хотелось дотронуться хотя бы до грубого сукна его черного пальто. Подавляя в себе это желание, он улыбнулся напоследок и зашагал прочь, ни разу не оглянувшись. Ему казалось, что, оглянись он хоть раз, этот момент стал бы прощанием навсегда.

 

О том, что в кармане пальто у Ривая лежала сложенная повестка, заставшая его сегодня утром, как только он приехал домой, Армину знать не полагалось.

 

(1) Вестерборк - транзитный лагерь, из которого голландских евреев переправляли в концлагеря Польши.


	3. Приглашение

**20 января 1943**

**Среда**

 

Он вознамерился выжить.

 

Ривай Аккерман, узник лагеря Вестерборк, решил, что должен был выжить, несмотря на то, что будущее представлялось ему до крайности неопределенным и мрачным. И хотя до всех постоянно доходили разнообразные слухи об удушающем газе, страшных экспериментах, голоде и антисанитарии лагеря, в который доставлялись голландские евреи, он, взвесив все обстоятельства своей жизни, дал самому себе обещание остаться в живых, и не был намерен его нарушать.

 

Дело было в нем – в голубоглазом недоразумении, сидевшем напротив него в крохотной квартирке Амстердама и глотавшем обжигающе горячий чай. Это недоразумение, изрядно покрасневшее, не то от тепла разогретой при помощи духовки кухни, не то от смущения, было средоточием всего, что в данный момент интересовало Ривая.

 

Срок его пребывания в Вестерборке затянулся – он обладал талантом приводить людей в трепет, что успешно использовалось немецкими надзирателями для контроля голландских евреев, привозившихся в лагерь десятками. Ежедневно за колючей проволокой оказывались взрослые и дети, которых немедленно распределяли по насквозь продуваемым баракам, делили на мужчин и женщин, регистрировали и перерегистрировали, снимали мерки, вносили в списки, обирали до последнего платка. Он не принимал в этом участия – за ним лишь закрепили один из рабочих бараков, где и поручили поддерживать порядок. С мужчинами, в большинстве своем интеллигентными и вполне спокойными, подчас приходилось непросто – ночами их мучили кошмары, а груз постоянных сомнений нередко подводил их к черте неминуемого срыва. Здесь и появлялся Ривай, холодно приказывавший успокоиться и объяснявший прописную истину, ставшую незаменимым залогом выживания. Истина была простой для запоминания – с ситуацией ничего нельзя _сделать_.

 

Можно было сбежать или найти убежище – еще до попадания в лагерь. Однако даже такие меры не давали никаких гарантий – рано или поздно всех евреев выволакивали и сдавали куда требовалось. А уж для тех, кто вошел в главные ворота транзитного лагеря, совсем не оставалось никакой надежды. Рожденные в еврейских семьях, говорящие на идише, чернобровые и смуглолицые – они не смели рассчитывать на спасение. Они, составлявшие немалую часть голландской интеллигенции, методично собирались в Вестерборке, откуда вывозились небольшими эшелонами в Польшу, где их ожидала селекция прямо на платформе, а за ней два пути – либо трудовой барак, либо газовая камера.

 

Еще до получения повестки Ривай работал с сопротивленцами – их было немного, да и большинство из них были _гомосексуалистами_ , так что их риски приравнивались к опасностям, поджидавшим евреев, но они работали и поставляли фальшивые документы тем, кто отчаянно желал обмануть систему. Большинство из них понимали, что не могли изменить ничего, но при этом они отказывались опускать руки и спокойно ожидать своего часа. Ривай связался с ними случайно, когда, в ожидании повестки, решил заказать себе пару хороших нижних рубашек, чтобы не ехать в лагерь в размягчившемся тряпье. Он справедливо полагал, что после получения «приглашения» ему предстояло лишиться всяких возможностей обновлять гардероб, а потому решил заранее позаботиться об этом – пусть ему суждено было до конца дней носить хотя бы одну рубашку, зато она имела бы надлежащее качество и, насколько это возможно, защищала бы его тело от холода.

 

Поэтому, отправляясь за город, где ему предоставлялась относительная свобода перемещения, Ривай навел справки о деревенском портном и как-то раз заявился к нему после работы, в самую темень. Испуганное лицо и присутствие аж целых двух таких же обмерших от страха молодых людей сказало ему даже больше, чем ему хотелось знать. Парни, двое из которых были любовниками, занимались изготовлением поддельных документов на многодетные семьи.

 

Взглянув на подготовленный комплект, наскоро прикрытый его же сметанной для примерки рубашкой, Ривай вдруг ощутил нечто вроде волнения: три детские фотографии и одна женская. Позже портной объяснил ему, что на самом деле семья заказчика состояла из семи человек – был еще отец, а с ним и двое старших сыновей. Мужчины, младшему из которых едва исполнилось шестнадцать, решили отправиться в Вестерборк и дальше поехать в Польшу, чтобы не вызывать сильных подозрений – если бы пропала вся семья, это было бы в высшей степени странно. Так что поддельные удостоверения изготавливались только для трех младших сестер и матери – чтобы она позаботилась о малышках. Почему-то Ривая задела эта в двух словах пересказанная история, и он согласился передать эти документы заказчикам после возвращения в Амстердам.

 

Соблюдая запрет на общественный транспорт, он был вынужден договариваться с тележником, возившим в Амстердам разные сельские товары, которые сейчас, во время нехватки продовольствия, ценились особенно высоко. Оплачивая место в тележке, Ривай тратил почти целый день на дорогу и сильно рисковал, однако терять ему было уже нечего, и он не особо прятался. Возможно, эта непринужденность и позволила ему сделать несколько ходок с контрафактным грузом, не попавшись при этом ни разу. Разумеется, парни предлагали поддельный документ и ему, но он, не считая это разумным, отказался. У него был собственный  взгляд на вещи, не подразумевавший жизнь в вечном страхе. Если бы он и собирался предпринимать что-то для своего спасения, то подготовкой к побегу или поиском темного угла занялся бы в последнюю очередь. Впрочем, никаких планов у него не было.

 

Так он и попал в Вестерборк – можно сказать, умиротворенный и спокойный, успевший встретиться со своим мелким соседом и даже прогуляться с ним. Армин, выглядевший, как истое дитя, в очередной раз позволил ему вспомнить время, когда все казалось безоблачным. Рядом с ним Амстердам вновь принимал прежние краски, о которых Ривай уже успел позабыть. Было приятно в последний день пройтись рядом с этим ребенком, сделав себе такой подарок – прощальный, наверное.

 

Во всяком случае, он так полагал.

 

Позже были центральные ворота, за которыми открывалась Улица Скорби, ведшая прямиком к бараку, в который его и поместили. Ривай выбрал себе койку на третьем и последнем этаже, разровнял солому, расстелил прихваченное из дома тонкое одеяло и стал ждать. Ждать, когда его имя внесут в список для перегона в Польшу. На воле у него не осталось друзей или родных – Изабель и Фарлан попали в первую волну и теперь наверняка уже скоротали свой век. Об их отбытии, как впрочем, и об отбытии своего дяди, Ривай узнал от других людей – уж они об этом позаботились. Ощущая себя одиноким и потому несколько защищенным, он находил в этом что-то привлекательное – по крайней мере, нацисты не могли сделать ему еще больнее. У него было отнято практически все, и он мог потерять только себя. По сути, он подошел к последнему рубежу прежде, чем это успели сделать его соседи по бараку – те еще цеплялись за что-то или за кого-то.

 

За кого им было зацепиться? За родственников, славших бандероли с молочными пудингами и диванными подушками? Те и сами через неделю-другую могли бы оказаться (и непременно оказывались) за колючей чертой из ржавого металла.

 

Прожив в лагере почти месяц, Ривай так и не получил ни одной посылки, что несколько удивляло людей, окружавших его. Он, конечно, ничего им не объяснял, поскольку не желал втолковывать каждому встречному, что к своему тридцати одному году так и не женился, да и детей нигде разбросать не успел. В такую изолированность было тяжело поверить, особенно, если учесть, что даже среди лагерных женщин Ривай пользовался некоторой популярностью. Прекрасно зная, как себя оценить, он не пользовался этими возможностями, и не спешил «прожечь» последние дни хоть сколько-то нормальной жизни.

 

Что его беспокоило – отсутствие гигиены. С этим в Вестерборке были огромные проблемы. Душ здесь находился далеко от бараков, и по холоду добираться до него, а потом от него было слишком рискованно. Мыться целиком он успевал, но обсохнуть – никогда. Мыла также не было, а вода подавалась холодной, и кожный жир не отмачивался совершенно. Вдобавок, чистить зубы вскоре стало нечем, а его полотенце, поскольку оно было весьма приличным и добротным, кто-то уволок. Такие мелочи не то, чтобы выводили его из равновесия – скорее, они его раздражали, что также изрядно портило жизнь. Конечно, он не собирался цепляться за свое существование, обламывая пальцы, но и помирать в грязи и вони тоже не планировал. Так что, чем дальше двигалось время, тем менее сносным он находил свое пребывание в бараке, где свет гасили в половине одиннадцатого, а в снежное время не включали в принципе, видимо, рассчитывая на естественный отсвет белых сугробов.

 

И вот, в ничем не примечательный первый январский день произошло нечто, удивившее его до невозможного – он уже и не думал, что способен пережить что-то подобное. Впрочем, окружающие также весьма заинтересовались таким поворотом.

 

Риваю пришла бандероль. Маленькая, но увесистая – почти семьсот граммов. Когда он получил свою вскрытую и проверенную коробку, обнаружил, что внутри лежал благоразумно распиленный на несколько тонких сегментов кусок хозяйственного мыла, рядом с ним покоился рядок из таких же ломтиков душистого мыла, а поперек была втиснута упаковка зубной пасты с аптечным ярлычком.

 

Никакой записки к этому не прилагалось.

 

Некто весьма недурно осведомленный о его предпочтениях, оформил посылку и передал ему то, по чему Ривай успел стосковаться – товары чистоты. Используя одну из своих новых рубашек вместо полотенца, в тот день Ривай тщательно отмылся в общем душе, а потом растерся насухо и вернулся в барак. Это казалось безумием, но он почему-то не сомневался, что получил бандероль от Арлерта.

 

– Вот видишь, а ты говорил, что у тебя никого нет. Наверняка, твоя мадам не выдержала и решила побаловать своего возлюбленного, – глядя на него с верхнего яруса соседних нар, улыбнулся один из соседей.

 

– С чего ты взял, что это мадам? – переводя на него тяжелый взгляд, спросил Ривай.

 

– А с чего это лицо у тебя сияет, как начищенный гульден? – парировал сосед.

 

Хотелось бы верить, что лицо сияло от чистоты и душистого мыла, но Ривай слишком хорошо понимал, что это было бы самой что ни на есть глупой отговоркой. Лицо сияло из-за Армина, и наотрез отказывалось гаситься, даже при том, что его обладатель мысленно костерил себя последними словами. Вероятно, в эту ночь в бараке было чуть светлее, чем в прочие ночи – Ривай и сам ощущал, что выглядел неприлично довольным для своего узнического положения.

 

Благо, никому из офицеров не было дела до его личной жизни, и бандероль не вызвала никакого резонанса среди охранников. Отправитель предусмотрительно распилил мыло, чтобы оно не вызывало подозрений (иногда внутри прятали всякие отмычки или ножички, а то и монеты), так что это «гигиеничное» послание прошло мимо внимания немецких надзирателей.

 

На следующей неделе огласили новый список людей, приговоренных к эшелону, но Ривай в него вновь не попал. Видимо, он все еще представлялся полезным лагерной администрации, поскольку его присутствие в бараке часто являлось единственным залогом порядка. По каким-то причинам мужчины боялись его и при нем не устраивали истерик и потасовок, к которым рано или поздно приходили в ежедневной сутолоке и угнетающем ожидании скорой и мучительной смерти.

 

Однако семнадцатого числа в лагерь пришло извещение, ставшее настоящим шоком даже для самого Ривая, а уж соседей оно воистину сразило наповал.

 

«Прошу отпустить Ривая Аккермана на 20 число текущего месяца и сего года в Амстердам в связи с рождением его первого и единственного ребенка».

 

К извещению была приложена недешевая фотокопия свидетельства о рождении, а также письмо, наполненное раскаянием – в нем некая госпожа Реджина Ван Дейк каялась в незаконной связи с евреем и искренне просила администрацию о встрече с отцом ребенка. После многочисленных проверок было выяснено, что данная особа действительно проживала в Амстердаме и значилась почти в каждом реестре, оставшемся от переписи. Ривай, который ни о чем подобном и не помышлял, оказался кандидатом на самое желанное место – его внесли в короткий список лиц, которым позволялось покинуть лагерь на сутки.

 

Шлагбаум приподнялся, и двадцатого января, примерно в восемь часов утра его выпустили на волю. Он добрался до Амстердама уже к полудню, поскольку для официальных узников лагеря предлагался какой-никакой транспорт. Правда, внутри города ему предстояло передвигаться исключительно пешком, что, впрочем, не очень сильно его затрудняло – благодаря постоянным упражнениям и поддержанию здорового тела, за прошедшие два с половиной месяца заключения он нисколько не утратил свою силу.

 

Идти ему было некуда, поскольку он понятия не имел, где могла жить эта самая Реджина Ван Дейк, и потому, даже если за ним и назначили бы слежку, чего конечно же, не сделали, он все равно не смог бы добраться до нее. Дойти до родильного госпиталя он не успел бы даже к вечеру, поскольку он находился слишком далеко от станции, и расход времени при этом представлялся нецелесообразным. Пораскинув мозгами и придя к заключению, что наказать за обман (в котором он, кстати, не был замешан) его уже не могли, он решил пойти домой, если, конечно, его комнату еще не взломали и не впустили в нее других постояльцев.

 

Что ему вообще могли сделать? Отправить в лагерь следующим эшелоном, разве что. Но к этому он уже был готов, и даже испытывал некоторое разочарование от того, что каждый раз не находил своего имени в списках. Это лишь слегка отдаляло неизбежное, вот и все.

 

К его удивлению, комната была пустой – он нашел ключ над верхней рамкой дверной коробки, где его и оставил, покидая дом. Здесь он и Кенни Аккерман прожили почти пятнадцать лет, и за это время он успел срастись с этими стенами. Правда, он и не предполагал, что эта связь была настолько сильной – пока не попал в другое место.

 

Интересно, с чего же это все-таки домовладелец не подыскал для комнаты другого жильца?

 

Ривай отпер дверь и вошел внутрь, сразу же отмечая зорким взглядом отсутствие пыли на полу и мебели. Кто-то явно ждал его – комнату прибрали и подготовили. Стало быть, ключ все-таки снимали с верхней планки, однако после уборки вернули на место.

 

Не проходя дальше прихожей, Ривай вышел из квартирки и спустился этажом ниже, туда, где находилась старая комната, в которой жил господин Арлерт со своим беспокойным внуком. Его почти параноидальная уверенность в том, что за этим подарком каким-то немыслимым образом должен был стоять Армин, усиливалась и укреплялась с каждой минутой. Для данного мнения была всего одна причина, но она представлялась ему самой веской – в этом ежедневно пустевшем и тускневшем городе оставался только один человек, которому было дело до Ривая. Только один человек был рад его видеть.

 

Он остановился перед дверью и стукнул два раза, приложив при этом несоразмерные усилия – его удары могли бы испугать неподготовленного или спавшего человека.

 

Как он и ожидал, открыли ему почти сразу – Армин, очевидно, стоял у двери и слушал шаги, желая удостовериться, действительно ли Ривай прибыл в Амстердам.

 

Блестящие голубые глаза уставились на него не то с изумлением, не то с восторгом, и Ривай взял мальчика за плечо, вталкивая в квартирку – соседям было совершенно незачем знать, что еврей ходил в гости к голландцу.

 

– Значит, все-таки ты? – останавливаясь прямо перед Армином, спросил он. – И как это понимать? Чьей женой ты воспользовался, чтобы притащить меня сюда?

 

– Ничьей. Реджина Ван Дейк погибла при родах неделю назад, но благодаря усилиям нашего знакомого акушера, факт ее смерти удалось скрыть. Так что теперь ее именем можно пользоваться время от времени – учитывая, что через лагерную администрацию проходят сотни имен ежедневно, можно не переживать. Три раза точно прокатит, если менять по паре букв – такая погрешность допустима.

 

– Это что еще за махинации? – почти сердито поинтересовался Ривай. – Ты на что свою жизнь тратишь, сопляк?

 

– На то, о чем не буду жалеть, – просто ответил Армин, пропуская его внутрь. – Если вы не собираетесь к себе, то я подготовил вам ванну – она уже теплая. Пойдете?

 

От этого захотелось схватить его и сделать с ним что-нибудь не очень хорошее. Это пятнадцатилетнее чудо умудрилось обзавестись связями всего за три месяца, вытащить его на «выходной», да еще и просчитать при этом все на несколько шагов вперед.

 

– Разумеется, – кивнул Ривай, сбрасывая с плеч пальто и вешая его на крючок у двери. – Мыло и зубная паста тоже от тебя?

 

– Да. Я подумал, что за столько времени ваши уже должны были закончиться. Ну, зубная паста, может, еще оставалась…

 

– Ничего подобного, ее сперли в первую же неделю.

 

– Но у вас же ничего украсть невозможно, – удивился Армин.

 

– Там, где нет личного пространства и одни сплошные нары, открытые всем ветрам, можно украсть что угодно. Когда я выйду из ванной, ты мне все расскажешь.

 

Неизвестно, желал ли Армин сымитировать присутствие женщины, чтобы после возвращения в лагерь вид Ривая не вызывал подозрений, или просто он был настолько заботливым, но в ванной комнате его ожидала новая смена белья и свежевыстиранное полотенце. Так как никто и никогда не заботился о нем таким образом, Ривай даже немного растерялся.

 

После холодного лагерного душа эта ванна показалась ему настоящим райским изобретением. Наконец, он был волен потратить на помывку столько времени, сколько ему хотелось. Впрочем, разлеживаться он также не желал, а потому, пролежав минут пять, принялся с остервенением тереть себя мочалкой, выскребая все, что налипло на него за эти месяцы.

 

Таким чистым и обновленным он вышел из ванной, чтобы найти Армина на кухоньке – с горячим чаем и овощным супом.

 

– Если спрошу, зачем ты это делаешь, поставлю тебя в неудобное положение, так что этот момент пропустим, – отодвигая стул и усаживаясь, начал он. – Однако меня очень интересует, чем ты вообще занимаешься. Кто разрешил мелочи вроде тебя проворачивать такие опасные аферы?

 

– Никто не разрешал, вы правы, – кивнул Армин. – Но… я переживал за вас, и через месяц после нашей последней встречи отправился к вам домой, и домоправитель сказал, что вам принесли повестку еще… в моей день рождения. Ходил в цветочный магазин, но там вообще никто ничего не знал – они подозревали, что вас убили по дороге, когда вы возвращались из теплицы. Я уточнил у них адрес и уже на следующий выходной отправился к тем теплицам, а когда собирался вернуться, один молодой человек заговорил со мной, попросил, чтобы я перевез кое-что, и я согласился. Все равно голландцев не обыскивают.

 

– Зачем ты согласился? Идиот совсем? – разозлился Ривай. – Ты хоть знаешь, что там было? Я был курьером документов, но я взрослый мужик, сам все понимаю, да и с моей еврейской фамилией рассчитывать особо не на что, но тебе это зачем? У них там у всех кровля напрочь прохудилась, не иначе, дождевая вода вместо мозга.

 

– Я хотел сделать что-то подобное. И потом… оттуда и появились знакомые, которые… знакомы с людьми из Еврейского Совета в Вестерборке. От них иногда приходят списки, и я узнал, что вы все еще…

 

– Все, хватит, – почувствовав настолько сильное возмущение, что от этого бросило в жар, Ривай решил прервать его рассказ.

 

Безрассудный ребенок рисковал всем, абсолютно всем, не зная, на что подписывался своими дурацкими играми.

 

Обладая достаточной проницательностью, Армин оценил его состояние и замолчал, опустив ресницы. Ривай молча принялся за еду, а он, между тем, стал тихонько прихлебывать из своей чашки горячий чай.

 

И вот, глядя на этого до безумия смелого, но по-девичьи хрупкого паренька, Ривай вдруг понял, что должен был выжить. Несмотря ни на что – даже в самых страшных условиях. Пока в этом мире был хоть один человек, готовый пойти на смертельный риск лишь ради возможности поужинать с ним, он не имел права сдаваться. Бог знает, что такого ценного этот Армин нашел в своем мрачном и злом на язык соседе, но именно этот огонь, игравший всеми красками внутри его тонкого тела, и пробудил в Ривае ответное желание – вернуться из лагеря смерти и вновь встретиться с ним. Чтобы однажды вот так же усесться напротив и наблюдать за этим красивым лицом с юношескими и чистыми очертаниями, чтобы слушать шипение чайника и наслаждаться ощущением чистой одежды. Почувствовать себя _дома_. Вместе с ним.

 

Ужин закончился все в том же молчании, а потом они легли в постель, не зажигая свет. Армин устроился со стороны окна, а Ривай, не делая попыток улечься на полу или где-нибудь еще, занял свободную половину. В крохотной и единственной комнате имелось пространство только для этой кровати, старого сундука и письменного стола. В такой спартанской обстановке и прошло детство Армина. Вероятно, потому эта комната и пустовала – она была мала даже для двух человек, и клиенты на нее находились редко, да и то ненадолго. Это сыграло Армину на руку – именно поэтому он сумел снять ее на неделю, как только появилась такая необходимость.

 

Кто знает, сколько времени и сил ему потребовалось, чтобы подготовить все должным образом?

 

– Откуда у тебя деньги на еду и все остальное? – спросил Ривай, когда сумерки сгустились, и очертания предметов исчезли.

 

– Написал несколько докладов за сокурсников. Так я и зарабатываю пока что. Еще копил деньги от перевозки документов – иногда мне за это платят, и весьма достойно.

 

– И долго готовился?

 

Ответил Армин не сразу. Словно боясь сболтнуть лишнего, он задержал дыхание и притих, отчего Ривай почувствовал некоторое напряжение.

 

– Я хотел вас увидеть, – через минуту прошептал Армин. – Возможно, вас этапируют уже следующим эшелоном. Я бы не простил себя, если бы не увидел вас хоть еще разок перед этим.

 

– Ну, так сделай одолжение – встреть меня так же хорошо, когда я вернусь, – поднимая взгляд в темноту, попросил Ривай. – Готов поспорить, даже мало какая жена может подготовиться так обстоятельно, как ты.

 

Сравнение с замужней женщиной должно было оскорбить Армина, но он, вопреки всему, широко и радостно улыбнулся – Ривай не увидел, но почувствовал это.


	4. Номер 2171626

**17 ноября 1944  
Пятница **  
  
Серые лагерные будни превратили жизнь в бесконечную череду повторяющихся однообразных событий. Здесь не было жизни, не было интересов и уж тем более каких-либо перспектив. Прошлое, как и будущее, стиралось всего за несколько минут – небольшая татуировка на предплечье становилась клеймом и штампом одновременно. Эта фабрика, трубы которой дымили постоянно, не производила ничего кроме смерти – сырье поставлялось поездами, перерабатывалось местными заводами и выпускалось в виде просеянного пепла, использовавшегося для сельскохозяйственных нужд. Прахом заключенных удобряли поля.   
  
Получалось, их всех приравняли к дерьму. Ривай не мог смириться с этой мыслью, и отказывался верить в то, что его жизнь должна была закончиться так бесцельно. Он не считал себя избранным, однако также справедливо полагал, что был достоин большего, нежели вскормить землю для появления более вкусных овощей. Кто спорит – возродиться в виде пищи, поддерживающей чужие тела, не так уж и плохо, но Ривай предпочитал думать, что еще годился на другие цели.   
  
Да, несмотря на то, что он пробыл в лагере почти два года, он все еще хранил в себе жизнь и помнил о своем решении. Сломаться было легко, но он не мог себе этого позволить. Смерть окружала его повсюду, и он часто подходил к самому краю жизни, останавливаясь только на границе. Когда он только прибыл в лагерь, его отобрали для «развлечений» и использовали как образец для пыток. В связи с этим на его спине остались уродливые шрамы, которые не могли изгладиться даже со временем. Он пережил все издевательства, запомнив каждое рыло, улыбавшееся прямо ему в лицо, когда он сам проходил через немыслимую боль.  
  
В прежней жизни он отбил бы каждому из этих существ почки, не моргнув и глазом, даже если бы они напали на него одновременно, однако сейчас были другие порядки. Ривай вынес практически невозможные мучения, оставаясь в сознании и весьма редко позволяя себе крики. Понимая, что садистов раззадоривали именно стоны и слезы, он намертво сомкнул челюсти, проклиная каждого из них и давая себе клятву отомстить.   
  
Днем, когда его оставляли в покое, он вспоминал Армина и думал только о том, что должен был увидеть, каким вырос этот ребенок. Мальчик, вне всяких сомнений, должен был измениться – ход времени беспощаден и всеобъемлющ. Лишившись имущества, одежды, всех человеческих прав и даже собственного имени, Ривай сохранил для себя один единственный образ, теперь тянувшийся тонкой нитью за забор из колючей проволоки. Он мысленно играл с этой нитью, вызывая в памяти разные эпизоды из прошлого, в котором фигурировал Армин. Большие грустные глаза этого ребенка всегда смотрели на него внимательно, будто изучающее, и Ривай чувствовал, что представлял для своего маленького соседа большой интерес. Ему так и не удалось понять, почему Армин выбрал объектом своих исследований и наблюдений именно его, однако со временем это стало и не столь важно.   
  
На свете был человек, считавший Ривая особенным.   
  
Он пообещал этому человеку вернуться. Не самыми прямыми словами, но обещал.   
  
Ривай не хотел обманывать его.   
  
В этом месте, где преисподняя примыкала к миру живых, прихоти были лишними. Никто из заключенных никогда не позволял себе слова «хочу». Пить, есть, спать и говорить они могли только по команде. И словно идя наперекор этому порядку, превращая свое стремление выжить в единственный столп, на котором покоилось его человеческое достоинство, Ривай говорил себе только одно.   
  
«Я хочу вернуться к нему».   
  
Он намеренно оставлял слово «хочу», не меняя его на «должен» или еще хуже «обязан». Здесь каждый был что-то «должен» людям, которые вообще ничего не заслуживали. Он хотел вернуться, и даже если эта мысль приобретала в лагере смысл почти что прихоти или детского каприза, Ривай не отказывался от нее.   
  
Его поражало, как часто люди становились удивительно похожими друг на друга – под деревянной крышей барака постоянно звучали одни и те же фразы.   
  
«Мы все умрем».   
  
Эта фраза звучала чаще остальных. Он также заметил, что люди, не имевшие родственников, сдавались раньше остальных – часто они умирали во время работы или просто не просыпались по утрам. Да, все они голодали, терпели холод и побои, и каждый из них мог умереть от истощения и болезней, но, глядя на окоченевшие трупы, сложенные в лагерную тележку, Ривай часто ловил себя на мысли, что слишком многие из них оказались там, потому что сдались. Потому что сочли, что их жизнь не стоила борьбы.   
  
Как же горько они ошибались! Ривай был уверен, что любая жизнь заслуживала, чтобы за нее боролись. Просто здесь, в этом промозглом и грязном месте, никто не стал бы бороться за чужую жизнь – каждый был сам за себя. Это означало, что шансы выжить повышались у того, кто знал себе цену и не забывал об этом.   
  
Возможно, исхудав до сорока килограммов, отлежавшись в «лазаретном» бараке, вытерпев тридцать часов на дыбе и пройдя через черт знает что еще, Ривай и перестал бы ценить себя – возможно, он даже забыл бы, что вообще являлся человеком. И все же, всякий раз, закрывая глаза, он встречался взглядом с малышом Армином, глядевшим на него почти с восхищением. Армин из его прошлого, смотревший на него так, словно он был самым удивительным человеком на земле, поднимал его из грязи, в которую его пытались втоптать.   
  
В итоге Ривай приспособился к жизни в лагере, став вторым в бараке. Он нашел самый надежный способ выжить и стал трудиться на заводе, в который их сгоняли под издевательские звуки оркестра, игравшего на расстроенных духовых инструментах. Каждое утро он открывал глаза раньше, чем раздавался сигнал. Выстаивал аппель (1) попеременно расслабляя некоторые группы мышц и незаметно переступая с ноги на ногу. Для этого требовалась наблюдательность и осторожность – любые замеченные движения могли обернуться десятком ударов, что совсем не прибавляло шансов на продление жизни. Ривай работал без лишней скорости, не показывая, на что на самом деле способен. Научился делить скудную еду на несколько раз и не пить в рабочее время, чтобы не хотелось в туалет – за минутную отлучку можно было вполне схлопотать дубинкой. Он перебрался на третий этаж нар, поняв, что лучше потратить лишние силы и взлезть повыше, чем лежать и терпеть, как сверху капают чужие нечистоты – многие из больных узников не могли дойти до туалета. За пять лагергельдных (2) марок Ривай купил кусок листового железа, при помощи которого выскребал свои нары дочиста каждую неделю. Он научился ломать сосульки, свисавшие с потолка зимой, чтобы пить их по вечерам и утрам. Искусство выживания было тонким и весьма эфемерным, но он овладел им в течение полугода – у него была ускоренная программа.  
  
Он приучил себя не помогать всем подряд, поскольку понял, что силы при этом тратились впустую. Это было жестоко, но Ривай очень быстро выяснил, что здесь каждый должен был заботиться о себе сам, и лишь в случае, если человек действительно хотел жить, ему стоило протянуть руку. Тому, кто отступил от самого себя, помочь было уже нельзя. Впрочем, даже те единичные случаи, когда он делился чем-то с другими или спасал чью-то жизнь простым тычком в бок во время аппеля (кому-то удавалось заснуть даже стоя), запомнились и сохранились в устной лагерной летописи. И если в этих стенах могла появиться хорошая репутация, то именно она и закрепилась за Риваем – ему стали доверять. Новичкам, прибывавшим на места погибших, почти сразу же сообщалось, что при проблемах стоило обращаться к нему – он почти всегда знал, как можно провернуть дело малой или средней сложности. Попасть в «лазарет», спрятать еду, потратить лагергельды с умом – по возможности Ривай мог помочь почти со всеми этими делами.   
  
Вскоре в бараке стали выбирать нового старшего – предыдущий был пойман на подделке лагергельд и медленно умерщвлен в одной из клетушек (3). Ривай понял, что этот пост давал некоторые преимущества, но вместе с тем накладывал и ответственность, а потому отказался сразу же, хотя те, у кого оставались остатки разума, полагали, что он должен был согласиться. Оставаясь в тени и не имея дел с надзирателями, Ривай сохранял авторитет среди соседей по бараку. Эта позиция была самой выгодной – ему не приходилось выполнять грязные приказы, но вместе с тем он пользовался некоторой свободой и многое знал.   
  
Имена самых жестоких надзирателей, смена рабочих у склада, прибытие новых евреев, намечающаяся селекция (4) и появление первых больных тифом или холерой в других бараках – любая информация могла спасти жизнь.   
  
Он не считал дней, но наблюдал за сменой времен года, а также следил за праздниками, которые им позволялось отмечать. Похоже, что к этому месту не подходили ни часы, ни календари – стандартные инструменты для измерения времени в любом случае оказались бы лживыми.   
  
В лагере всегда происходили чудовищные вещи, которые в обычных обстоятельствах могли повергнуть в шок и смятение любого человека – даже такого циничного и строгого, как Ривай. Здесь смерти, пытки, издевательства и любые другие несчастья становились частью суровой обыденности, и Ривай не общался с людьми, понимая, насколько эфемерными были любые нити – многочисленные завязанные, а затем разорванные связи с соседями могли убить быстрее голода или непосильной работы. В непрерывной цепи однообразных дней он и не надеялся встретить нечто, что могло бы выбить его из колеи и заставить преступить сформированные и взлелеянные правила, необходимые для выживания.   
  
Поэтому, когда такое событие все-таки его настигло, он оказался совершенно неподготовленным – распятым, раздетым и безоружным.   
  
Этот день врезался в его память, как рыболовный крючок – врезался и потянул за собой.   
  
Пополнение привезли пять дней назад – это случилось сразу после выходных, а теперь до воскресенья оставались только сутки. Новенькие в их бараке еще не обжились – путались между нарами, иногда влезали не на свой этаж и создавали лишнюю возню. Многие из них имели силы для жалоб, другие отчаянно цеплялись друг за друга – те, кто успел сдружиться по дороге или просто во время отбывания предварительного заключения. Ривай точно знал, что вся эта роскошь должна была исчезнуть и раствориться в бездонных муках уже к концу месяца.   
  
Разумеется, из нового эшелона пополнение прибыло не только в их барак – почти во всех блоках появились новички. Обычно их распределяли небольшими группами по разным баракам, потому что так процесс их приживания проходил быстрее – новоприбывшие обучались правилам и порядкам без лишних трудов. Работа не стопорилась, проверки не затягивались, переклички совершались по заведенному распорядку.   
  
Ривай не наблюдал за новичками специально, однако их голоса звучали громче, а речи были слишком свежими – они использовали слова, о которых лагерные старожилы уже успели позабыть. Лексикон заключенных был ограничен и скуден, в нем едва хватало места сотне слов, и большая часть из них затрагивала жестокий и холодный быт. Для тех, кто прибыл недавно, некоторые из здешних словечек были непонятны, однако по опыту многочисленных поколений пришедших и уже вылетевших в трубу (5) заключенных, он знал – вскоре всем им предстояло забыть свои обычные слова и выражения, заменив их теми, что родились в этом аду.   
  
Пока же этого не случилось, Ривай лежал и терпел их слишком шумные пересуды, на которые у них еще каким-то чудом оставалась энергия.  
  
Звуки их голосов были новыми – резкими, чистыми, без хрипа от многочисленных перехоженных на ногах простуд.   
  
– Ариец? Редкий гость. Говорят…  
  
– Может, бибельфоршер (6)?   
  
– Да нет же, политзак (7), ясное дело.   
  
– Не может быть! Совсем молодой, кто ж с ним свяжется.   
  
– Сопротивленец, вот увидишь! Школота самая первая прет на амбразуру, не понимают же еще, к чему все это ведет.   
  
– И нашивка соответствующая.   
  
– Ну, не знаю, не видел я его. Хороший парень, но лучше бы в пути сдох. Может, надо было его в тазу утопить (8)? И то милосерднее.   
  
– Да что теперь, все равно ничем не поможешь. Скоро отмучается.   
  
– А номер-то какой у него?  
  
– Да все уже знают! Вон, надзиратели каждую ночь орут, когда ищут его – «Номер 2171626!»… идиоты, не запомнят никак, к какому бараку приписали.   
  
Устав слушать эти сплетни, Ривай приподнялся, уселся и развернулся в сторону говоривших – благо, они тоже гнездились на третьем ярусе и находились на одном с ним уровне.   
  
– А ну, заткнуться всем! – рявкнул он, расходуя ценные силы во имя собственного покоя. Иногда он поступал таким образом, позволяя окружающим удостовериться в том, что он все еще обладал некоторой энергией и заслуживал внимания. – Глаза закрыли и спать, не то завтра во время аппеля до смерти засекут.   
  
Не знакомые со здешними порядками, новообритые мужчины с блестящими глазами и кожей нормального цвета – еще не успевшей покрыться коркой из грязи, пота, дождя и пыли – уставились на него.   
  
– Мы за товарища беспокоимся! – заявил тот, что был помоложе. – Его до смерти мучают, а вам все равно.   
  
– Здесь всегда кого-то мучают, – ответил Ривай.   
  
– Да педик он, сам виноват. Небось, на воле сам подставлялся, а теперь его тут нагибают – никакой разницы. Может, ему даже нравится, – зло бросил с противоположных нар другой новичок.   
  
– Педик? – переспросил молодой.   
  
– Да, ты не знал? Был бы немцем, ему бы розовый треугольник (9) нашили, но голландцев этим не клеймят – пропускают как политзаков, и дело с концом. Ему в начале месяца семнадцать исполнилось, его быстро и оформили, что такого. Еще долго в Амерсфорте (10) держали, пусть за это спасибо скажет.   
  
Верить? Верить ли своему разуму? Верить ли пробудившимся враз инстинктам? Верить ли голосу, завопившему: «Найди его!»?   
  
Ариец – это голубые глаза и светлые волосы.   
Семнадцать лет, день рождения в начале месяца.   
Сопротивленец из Голландии.   
Педик? Похож на девушку, наверное.   
  
Ривай почувствовал могильный холод, забравшийся под полосатую робу. Нет, во всей Голландии столько людей, среди них так много семнадцатилетних парней, да и светлыми волосами никого не удивить, а уж голубоглазые рождаются почти… да нет, не может быть. Никак.   
  
Он улегся на доски и перевернулся на спину.   
  
Надзиратели ищут его. Заключенного с номером 2171626. Мальчика семнадцати лет. С женским лицом.   
  
Ищут его пять вечеров подряд. Значит, в эшелоне не было привлекательных женщин, которых можно было бы использовать для бесплатного секса – иногда такое случалось. Иногда прибывали эшелоны, в которых большинство женщин признавались негодными для работ и отправлялись «в газ» прямо с вокзала. Тогда надзиратели, которым не нравилось развлекаться со скелетоподобными узницами лагеря, выбирали себе каких-нибудь парней, внешность которых тянула на женскую. Такие парни умирали на вторую или третью неделю – днем они работали наравне с остальными, а ночами им не давали спать похотливые твари, забиравшие их в свои теплушки и устраивавшие многочасовые оргии. Недосыпающие, голодающие и терпящие нечеловеческое обращение, бедняги отправлялись в крематорий полностью опустошенными. Иногда еще едва живыми – их не добивали, а сжигали живьем.   
  
Пять вечеров они ищут его. И находят, конечно. Пять вечеров уже держат как животное, используя как туалет – для слива того, что было лишним в организме.   
  
Этот номер 2171626 не мог быть Армином.   
  
Но…  
  
Армин возил документы и налаживал связи. Он имел арийскую внешность, он был похож на красивую девушку – тонкий, большеглазый, с нежной кожей. Он  _мог_ быть тем политзаком, которого теперь использовали для ночных развлечений.   
  
Зажмурив глаза до появления желтых кругов, Ривай стиснул зубы и выдохнул, приоткрыв губы.   
  
Выбор был сложным – пойти, проверить и понять, что это другой парень, пойматься и быть убитым патрулем или остаться, мучиться от неизвестности, но продолжить жить. Что если тот парень – не Армин? Тогда риск был бы напрасным, а случайная встреча с дежурными надзирателями и дальнейшая смерть положили бы конец всем его трудам и ухищрениям. Что если тот парень – Армин? Тогда, оставшись здесь и позволив ему умереть, Ривай оставлял бы за собой шанс на выживание, но по возвращении не нашел бы того, кого считал единственным смыслом своей жизни.   
  
Он думал и думал, неподвижно лежа на стесанных досках и закрыв глаза. Холод и голод отступили, на их место пришли мысли, убивавшие его своей сложностью и ужасом. Мысли вились под потолком, проникали в его легкие с холодным воздухом, растекались по крови отравой.   
  
Когда стих последний голос, когда отовсюду стали доноситься только размеренные звуки вдохов и выдохов, Ривай поднялся с нар и, двигаясь на ощупь, спустился вниз. Иного выхода он не видел.   
  
Дверь в барак запиралась только для виду – все равно никакой самоубийца не рискнул бы выйти в запрещенное время. Этим вечером такой самоубийца появился.   
  
Ривай двигался бесшумно и легко – пропустил между досками кусок железа, использовавшийся им для чистки нар, приподнял засов, подцепил его и открыл дверь. После этого, открыв створку ровно на ширину своего изрядно истончившегося тела, выскользнул на улицу и закрыл ее за собой.   
  
Да, в бараке было невероятно холодно, однако к его третьему ярусу поднималось, хоть и спертое, но теплое дыхание десятков заключенных, спавших внизу, так что контраст между помещением и улицей для него был просто разительным. Пользуясь всеми своими знаниями, чувствами и инстинктами, Ривай переходил от стены к стене, прижимаясь к шершавым доскам и двигаясь к надзирательскому блоку. Он слушал шаги дозорных, рассчитывал расстояние до вышек и прикидывал, с каких ракурсов его не смогли бы увидеть те, кто стоял на верхних сторожевых постах. Наблюдательность, которая прежде почти не приносила ему практической пользы, теперь служила ему надежной защитой, и он боялся только одного – совершить ошибку в расчетах.   
  
У последнего барака, стоявшего на линии между надзирательским и рабочим блоком, он остановился и вновь прижался к стене. Дождавшись звука шагов патрульного, он припомнил маршрут, которым обычно двигались дежурные, выяснил направление шагов, подсчитал, сколько примерно у него было времени, и, найдя результат обнадеживающим, побежал на запретную территорию.   
  
Он приказал себе не думать о том, что с ним могли сделать надзиратели, поймай они его разгуливающим по земле, предназначавшейся свободным людям.   
  
Впрочем, едва завидев на земле белое пятно, он потерял вообще все мысли, какие только были в его голове.   
  
У стены кирпичной теплушки лежал человек.   
  
Это был он. Армин.   
  
Ривай еще не видел его лица, до тела оставалось еще не меньше сотни метров, но он уже ни в чем не сомневался.   
  
Все расчеты оказались верными – к тому времени, пока в бараке все успокоились и заснули, надзиратели уже наигрались с парнем и выбросили его. Прошло примерно два часа, прежде чем Ривай добрался до этого места.   
  
Дикий шум заполнил его уши, и Ривай, утратив одно из чувств, уже не мог понять, бежал ли он тихо и безопасно или выдавал себя громким топотом – всего на несколько секунд он перестал думать о лагерных порядках и опасностях. Он бросился к лежавшему прямо на земле Армину, но добежал до него спустя целую жизнь – ему показалось, что прошло не меньше часа, что его ноги замедлились, а расстояние не уменьшалось, а увеличивалось с каждым шагом.   
  
Голые плечи, тонкая спина с черневшими даже в ночи следами тяжелых ботинок, белые бедра с кровавыми потеками, обрывок веревки на запястье – все это бросилось на него разноцветными пятнами, ослепив и лишив ума на несколько мгновений. Не имея голоса закричать и не находя в себе благоразумия действовать осторожно, Ривай перевернул Армина и прижал к себе со всей силой, какая только отыскалась в его теле.   
  
Привычка смотреть правде в глаза и теперь не покинула его, и от этого столкновение с этой последней и самой болезненной издевкой судьбы показалось ему настоящей катастрофой.   
  
По сути, это и была катастрофа.   
  
– Пойдем, – с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и вытягивая его за собой, прошептал Ривай. – Я нашел тебя. Я тебя нашел, теперь все закончилось.   
  
Армин, который, видимо, ничего еще не понимал, улыбнулся ему с какой-то отрешенной легкостью и опустил голову.   
  
– Умирать не страшно. Мне только жаль, что вы…  
  
Ривай встряхнул его за плечи так, что клацнули зубы.   
  
– Ты не умираешь! – прошипел он прямо ему в лицо. – Думаешь, я встретил бы тебя в раю? Даже если бы и так, то вряд ли я при этом был бы таким оборванцем, как сейчас.   
  
Способность мыслить возвращалась довольно быстро, и Ривай оглянулся в поисках одежды. Только теперь до него начало доходить, насколько сильно ему повезло. Что если бы Армин все еще находился внутри? Сумел бы он выдержать его страдания, сумел бы дождаться, пока его оставили бы в покое? А что если бы Армина не выбросили одного, а решили бы дотащить до барака?   
  
Свернутая в комок одежда лежала у их ног, и Ривай поднял ее, расправляя просторную, явно не подходившую по размеру рубаху, а за ней и штаны. Армин, дрожавший от холода, к этому времени, вновь начал падать, и Ривай подхватил его почти у земли, не позволив удариться о жесткие камешки и грязь. Он забросил одну его руку на свое плечо и повел дальше, двигаясь тем же маршрутом, каким добрался сюда.   
  
Только у третьего ряда бараков, уже достаточно далеко от надзирательского блока, он прижал его к стене и опустился на колени, держа перед ним расправленные штаны. Армин, разум которого почти отключился, осторожно оперся на его плечо и переступил, с трудом попадая в штанины. Ривай подтянул одежду наверх, затянул на поясе, а затем принялся за рубашку.   
  
Взяв перемазанное чужой спермой лицо в ладони, приблизившись к нему так, что столкнулись носы, Ривай зашептал:  
  
– Доживи до завтрашнего вечера. Я обо всем позабочусь, клянусь тебе. Я переведу тебя в свой барак, и они больше не заберут тебя. Только дотяни до завтрашнего вечера, Арлерт. Обещай мне. Обещай мне, мать твою!   
  
Армин отодвинулся, вытирая лицо рукавом – очевидно, его ум также начал пробуждаться. Защитные механизмы ослабли, и стена, которую выстроил мозг, отделяя своего обладателя от безжалостной реальности, дала трещину.   
  
– Я грязный, – отводя взгляд, прошептал он, прежде чем его начало тошнить.   
  
Ривай отвернулся. Он не мог смотреть на то,  _чем_ его тошнило.   
  
Потом, когда Армин снова утирался рукавом, прислонившись к стене, Ривай взял его за талию и прижал к себе.   
  
– Я живу только ради тебя, поганец ты мелкий, – прохрипел он прямо в его лицо. – Не подведи меня. Обещай мне, что завтра мы встретимся с тобой.   
  
Армин перевел на него взгляд – ему с трудом далось это простое движение, но он выдержал эту боль и кивнул:  
  
– Обещаю.   
  
– Тогда… тогда вот как мы поступим. Отсюда до туалета пять шагов, сейчас там никого, так что кран свободен. Ты должен выпить воды и еще раз проблеваться, но не умывай лицо и тело, потерпи. Если соседи увидят тебя чистым, могут подумать, что надзиратели к тебе подобрели – ничего хорошего в этом нет. До туалета дойдем вместе, а потом скажи мне, где твой барак – я доведу тебя до него. Зайди и вернись на свои нары. Завтра делай все как обычно, но не смотри ни на кого – прячь взгляд от всех. Когда надзиратель перебросит тебя в другой барак, ты должен смотреть вниз, чтобы по твоему взгляду никто не понял, что ты этого ожидал. Но ты и сопротивляться не должен, ясно?   
  
Армин кивал, глядя на него все теми же глазами – такими же чистыми и живыми, как и в прежние времена. Ривай сжал челюсти, запрещая себе лить слезы, но это было почти невозможно – перед ним стоял тот самый ребенок в костюме зайца, смотревший на него снизу вверх и прикрывавший ладонью испачканный живот. Это был тот же самый взгляд, что и десять лет назад. От этого хотелось заорать на всю округу, хотелось вернуться в ту теплушку и разоровать каждого, кто посмел осквернить жизнь этого человека – драгоценную жизнь, единственное сокровище, которое имело реальную ценность.   
  
Этот прямой взгляд говорил о том, что Армина еще не сломали – он быстро восстанавливался и не бросался в омут жалости к себе. Он был все тем же Армином, к которому Ривай еще утром хотел вернуться. Остриженные волосы, заляпанное грязью лицо, разбитые губы – ничто не могло изуродовать его настолько, чтобы истинный образ не сумел пробиться наружу. Неудивительно, что эти мрази заприметили его.   
  
Расставаясь у барака, к которому Армин был приписан в данный момент, они коротко пожали руки – это был до смешного трезвый жест, словно они заключали сделку или выражали почтение друг другу. Вернувшись на свое место, Ривай поднес ладонь к лицу и сжал челюсти. Он не ощущал отвращения, хотя наверняка руки Армина были испачканы тем, о чем и думать не хотелось.   
  
Наступало новое время его жизни – оказалось, даже в этой дыре время могло изменить ход. 

_____________________  
  
(1) Аппель – пересчет и перекличка заключенных, выстроенных на плацу.   
  
(2) Лагергельды – внутренняя валюта концентрационных лагерей, которой иногда выплачивались вознаграждения за работу. На эти деньги можно было купить некоторые продукты в лагерной лавке, вернуть конфискованные вещи или сходить в бордель.   
  
(3) Клетушки – вид камер для наказания. Имели высоту в человеческий рост, но были слишком тесными, чтобы сесть в них. Многие заключенные умирали в стоячем положении.   
  
(4) Селекция – мероприятие, проводившееся медперсоналом, целью которого было определить, какие узники еще годились для работы, а какие должны были отправиться в газовую камеру.   
  
(5) "Вылететь в трубу" – фраза лагерного жаргона, означающая "сгореть в крематории".   
  
(6) Бибельфоршерами называли представителей религиозных меньшинств, запрещенных в Третьем рейхе.   
  
(7) Политический заключенный.   
  
(8) Имеется в виду, утопить в тазу с нечистотами, оставлявшемся в каждом вагоне вместо туалета.   
  
(9) Розовым треугольником помечалась форма гомосексуально ориентированных мужчин, попадавших в концентрационные лагеря.   
  
(10) Амерсфорт – транзитный лагерь для политических заключенных Голландии.


	5. Постель

**18 ноября 1944**

**Суббота**

 

В те времена, когда Армин работал с Сопротивлением, он довольно часто задумывался о том, что происходило в концлагерях. Его и Эрена не брали на ответственные задания, поскольку они были самыми молодыми в группе, однако как голландцы, не имевшие родственных или дружеских связей с евреями, они могли возить разные документы, планы и сообщения. Так продолжалось вплоть до марта сорок третьего – именно тогда глава Сопротивления принял решение сжечь Амстердамский архив. Больше десяти взрослых членов группы – почти все, кто в ней был – воспользовались похищенной у нацистов формой, вошли в здание архива, напоили охранников седативным препаратом и сделали то, что позже привело их к стене расстрела (1).

 

Уже в начале апреля все они были схвачены, и Армин понял, что недалек тот час, когда и для него с Эреном все будет кончено. В июле старшие были расстреляны – тринадцать человек взяли на себя ответственность за сотни евреев, чьи документы были сожжены вместе с архивом. Созданная поджогом путаница не позволила оккупационным властям восстановить списки и вычислить, какие из евреев жили под фальшивыми документами – сверить их имена с результатами переписи было нельзя. Но, даже понимая, сколь удачной была та операция, Армин не мог ей радоваться – умерли его старшие друзья, которых продержали в застенках почти три месяца. И уже в середине июля, через две недели после их казни, услышав последние слова лидера группы, Армин понял, что они прошли через все и сумели остаться людьми. Значит, это было возможно.

 

Размышляя над их смертями, представляя всевозможные ужасы, через которые их должны были протащить перед смертью и только сейчас в полной мере осознавая, что смерть отнюдь не была самой большой угрозой в их работе, Армин внутренне готовил себя к тому, что однажды и для него должна была закончиться свободная жизнь. Когда это все-таки произошло, он почти не удивился – к этому времени он успел подготовиться настолько, что почти ни о чем не жалел. Он, Эрен и Микаса самовольно ушли из колледжа еще зимой сорок второго, а в сорок третьем оказались на собственном обеспечении. Армин специально не брался за ответственную работу, предпочитая оставаться легкозаменимым и незаметным мальчиком, однако его слишком яркая внешность делала это почти невозможным – где бы он ни появился, его надолго запоминали. Перебиваясь случайными заработками, нередко уезжая трудиться на фермы и поддерживая связь с остатками сопротивленцев, Армин ждал и копил силы.

 

Его вещи всегда лежали, сложенными в небольшой чемодан, дневник хранился в обшивке этого же самого чемодана, а все небольшие сбережения он отдал Микасе, решив, что она могла бы найти им разумное применение – она редко поддавалась эмоциям. Весной сорок четвертого он был пойман – анонимный доносчик, сработавший против поджигателей архива, добрался и до мелких сошек, вроде него. Эрен и Микаса в это время находились за городом – работали в поле. Заметив слежку, Армин попросил соседа, чтобы он передал им телеграмму – отдал ему деньги на почтовые услуги и текст с зашифрованным сообщением. В этом последнем послании он умолял их не возвращаться в город. Пока сосед отстукивал телеграмму в ближайшем отделении почты, Армин уже оставил вещи домоправителю и заперся в пустой квартире. За ним явились к вечеру.

 

Дальше был короткий суд, за ним – долгое заключение в Амерсфорте. В первый же день его, как новоприбывшего, «наградили» десятью ударами, и, едва дотянув до конца избиения, Армин понял, что, скорее всего, его жизнь должна была закончиться именно там. Однако позже его оставили в покое – вышвырнули в барак и успешно предали забвению. Здесь все были такими же, как он – политическими заключенными. Его, как шестнадцатилетнего, не должны были судить слишком строго, однако приютское прошлое дало о себе знать – оригинальные документы найти не смогли, и его возраст был зафиксирован, как «неустановленный, физически вполне соответствующий совершеннолетию».

 

Он пробыл в Амерсфорте слишком долго – больше полугода. Однако позже, когда дело пошло к расформированию, его, как и массу других заключенных, стали спешно готовить к этапированию. На свой день рождения, третьего ноября, Армин нашел собственное имя в списке заключенных, отобранных для следующего эшелона. Не прошло и недели, как его и еще семьсот пятьдесят человек затолкали в состав и отправили прямиком в лагерь. К концу пути обезвоженный, уставший и едва соображающий Армин уже и не надеялся попасть в число рабочих – он искренне полагал, что сразу должен был отправиться в газовую камеру и там закончить свою жалкую жизнь, в которой так и не сумел ничего добиться.

 

Долгое пребывание взаперти, ежедневные оскорбления, помыкания и тычки постепенно свели к нулю все его высокие мысли, и он приблизился к грани, за которой простиралось бесконечное самоуничижение и самобичевание. Стараясь оценить свою жизнь реально, Армин приходил к выводу, что не успел сделать абсолютно ничего стоящего, сбрасывая со счетов многочисленные курьерские поездки с запрещенными документами, помощь в составлении планов для диверсий, постоянную тыловую поддержку и заботу о друзьях. Воспринимая все это как должное, он искал в своем прошлом что-нибудь яркое, но ничего не находил. Он и подумать не мог, что в конечной точке этого «путешествия» его ждал человек, который продолжал жить, потому что он, Армин, подарил ему уверенность в значимости жизни.

 

Ощущая вину перед Риваем, он находил в своем заключении единственную радость – уж теперь-то они сравнялись в положении. Отпуская Ривая ранним утром в январе сорок третьего, завершая их последнюю встречу, Армин чувствовал себя настоящим чудовищем – как он мог так свободно провожать этого мужчину в лагерь, оставаясь при этом на свободе? Какой еще человек стал бы поступать таким образом? Он сделал для Ривая все, что было в его силах, однако все еще был уверен, что мог бы стараться и лучше. Трясясь в поезде и ожидая прибытия на польский вокзал, Армин почему-то не сомневался в том, что Ривая уже не было в живых, и полагал, что должен был в скором времени к нему присоединиться.

 

Его ожидания не оправдались. Признанный работоспособным, отмеченный номером и распределенный в обычный барак, Армин только к вечеру и понял, что именно с ним произошло. Вечером, когда его стали искать, и нашли.

 

Самым страшным было то, что в его бараке нашлись люди, выдавшие его – он и сам не очень хорошо помнил свой номер, и когда надзиратели заглянули к ним в первый раз, не отозвался только потому, что был уверен, что его не стали бы искать. Однако когда они пришли во второй раз, сосед просто вытолкнул его к самому краю нар и помахал рукой, указывая на него. Несколько часов, последовавших за этим, Армин провел в месте, которое даже не мог бы называть адом.

 

Разум защищал его – он не помнил всего, что происходило, он лишь ловил отголоски физических ощущений и чувствовал жгучий стыд. Не понимая, чего от него хотели надзиратели и не зная немецкого языка, он избежал еще и страшной участи запечатлеть в уме все словесные оскорбления, вылившиеся на его остриженную еще этим утром голову. Горечь чужого семени, тяжелые удары, жадные руки, раскатистый смех, брызги чего-то холодного и пахнувшего спиртом – он ухватывал только какие-то размытые пятна, но не мог сложить их в одну картину.

 

На второй раз он вновь не показался сам – его сдали надзирателям соседи, видимо, не желавшие получать лишние плети за сокрытие узника. К концу второй ночи Армин понял, что его ожидала участь, которую он не мог себе представить до сего момента. Еще будучи на воле, он воображал, что мог бы оказаться подвешенным на столбе за связанные за спиной запястья, мог бы потерять все ногти на руках и ногах, получить сетевые ожоги раскаленным железом или оказаться под еще какими-нибудь пытками, но он даже не думал, что на самом деле его будущее скрывало такие унижения.

 

Стать игрушкой для удовлетворения чужих потребностей. Стать тем, кого использовали для своих низких желаний другие люди, обратиться в безмолвный живой труп, не имевший права на крик или слезы. Утратить человеческое достоинство и не иметь сил даже воспротивиться. Видеть довольные лица, чувствовать пропитанное табаком и алкоголем дыхание, ощущать чужую плоть внутри себя – как не сойти с ума? Дальше стало еще хуже – на третий день Армин, наконец, понял, что его страдания приносили кому-то удовольствие. Он не имел права на сон, как другие заключенные, он не мог есть и пить, поскольку весь его желудок был наполнен грязью до самого верха, он не мог смотреть остальным в глаза, потому что все и каждый в его бараке знали, для чего его забирали надзиратели. Он мог лишь надеяться, что срок его мучений подойдет к концу как можно быстрее.

 

Разумеется, его обливали водой и заставляли смывать грязь каждый вечер, прежде чем начать пользоваться его телом, но мерзость, которой они наполняли его в ином, более глубоком смысле, была неистребимой.

 

Здесь не было людей – здесь были только обезличенные страхом, голодом и болью существа, закатанные в полосатую форму, а с другой стороны на них смотрели озверевшие от вседозволенности и ощущения ложного могущества твари, облаченные в форму с погонами и ремнями. Серый цвет наполнял лагерные бараки – даже строительная древесина и местами пробивавшаяся у стен трава, даже кровь, вытекавшая из разбитых носов, даже сваленные в кучу вещи умерших узников… все, абсолютно все приобретало серый оттенок. И на заводе, где Армин работал вместе с остальными в течение дня, серый цвет расползался всюду, куда расходились лагерные рабочие. Они словно тащили его за собой, окрашивая в бездушную и тусклую серость все, к чему прикасались.

 

На пятый вечер Армин понял, что смерть подобралась к нему достаточно близко. Он лежал на холодной и твердой земле, камешки впивались в его плоть, и он чувствовал, как подсыхала, постепенно твердея, на его коже липкая пленка из чужих выделений, а в области поясницы и копчика просыпалась и разрасталась тупая боль, но не ощущал никаких ярких эмоций – ни злости, ни обиды, ни страха. Он лежал и ждал, понимая, что рано или поздно холод зимней ночи должен был сделать с ним то, чего он так желал.

 

Не заметив, как задремал, он и не сумел понять, что всего лишь очнулся от резкой встряски – открывая глаза и встречаясь со знакомым взглядом темных глаз, он искренне подумал, что, в конце концов, оказался с Риваем на другом свете.

 

Нет, мир не сжалился над ними – их жизнь продолжалась. Рядом с Риваем чувства пробуждались быстрее, и вскоре Армин наполнился стыдом и отвращением к самому себе. В каком виде он встретил этого человека? В кого его превратили эти люди? Он пал так низко, что с трудом смог бы посмотреть в глаза Эрену, с которым они были почти что братьями, а уж о том, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Риваем, с тем, перед кем он преклонялся, он и думать не мог. И все-таки Ривай настойчиво держал его лицо в ладонях и говорил слова, которых Армин не понимал – полностью поглощенный своими мыслями, он мог осмыслить только одну истину, заключавшуюся в собственной ничтожности.

 

«Грязный, грязный, какой же ты грязный», – повторял и повторял себе  он, не зная, куда спрятать взгляд.

 

Только после того, как его вытошнило прямо на землю, Армин сумел немного взять себя в руки. Его организм, до сего момента подчинявшийся настроенному на гибель уму, вновь начинал работать, и все, что оказалось отвратительным и чужеродным, отторглось и изверглось из его тела. Почувствовав себя лучше, Армин смог заставить себя выслушать Ривая.

 

Всего было слишком много, сложная информация, которая уже давно стала роскошью для его мозга, хлынула беспощадным потоком. Ривай выжил. Он собирался забрать Армина к себе. У него был какой-то план – определенно, он на что-то рассчитывал, поскольку Армин твердо знал, что Ривай никогда не бросал слов на ветер.

 

Это и беспокоило больше всего. Не мог ли Ривай пойти на неоправданный риск, чтобы перевести его в свой барак? Весь следующий день, бегая по заводу и выполняя мелкие поручения, перетаскивая ящики с заготовками, вытирая полы после смены рабочих в цехах и подавая инструменты мастерам, Армин не переставал думать о том, что именно собирался сделать Ривай.

 

Аккерман пережил почти два года в этом месте, наверняка ему стоило больших усилий сохранить себя – сохранить полностью, нисколько не изменившимся, сильным, решительным, твердым. Имел ли Армин право разрушать все это, разрывая эфемерный порядок и хрупкую определенность – все то, чем Ривай сумел окружить себя за это время?

 

Впрочем, сколько бы ни корил он себя за произошедшее, сколько бы не задавал себе вопросов, реальность оставалась неизменной. Помня о том, что Ривай запретил ему сопротивляться, Армин послушно зашагал за надзирателем, взявшим его за шкирку и потащившим к другой группе узников во время вечернего пересчета. Его поставили в середину ряда, и тогда же другой человек из этой группы под таким же руководством был переведен к заключенным его барака. Все это было проведено совершенно внаглую, у всех на виду, на глазах у десятка других надзирателей. Однако человек, перетащивший его в другой ряд, выглядел настолько невозмутимым, что все казалось нормальным – насколько это было возможно в этом месте.

 

Наконец, опомнившись, один из надзирателей спросил что-то по-немецки, на что получил короткий и столь же непонятный ответ.

 

Пересчет прошел сравнительно быстро – утомленные дневными заботами, надзиратели предпочли быстрее рассовать заключенных по баракам. Армин шел за остальными, держась тех людей, рядом с которыми ему пришлось стоять на плацу. Таким образом, он вошел в барак, где его и сцапал Ривай.

 

– Лезь сюда, – подтолкнув его в спину, прошептал он. – Третий ярус, самые узкие нары. Укладывайся к стене, понял?

 

Армин послушно полез наверх, цепляясь за отполированные чужими руками доски – изначально все они были необструганными и грубыми, и наверняка одарили тысячей заноз тех, кто взбирался по этим нарам до него.

 

Ривай поднялся за ним и втиснулся в узкое пространство, прижав его к стене.

 

– Это место на одного человека, – пояснил он, все еще не глядя на него.

 

Приглядевшись, Армин и вправду заметил, что остальные нары были несколько шире, и на них умещалось по двое или трое человек. 

 

– Я все еще ничего не понимаю, – прошептал он, ерзая и устраиваясь удобнее.

 

– Тебе и не нужно, – ответил Ривай, набрасывая на него какое-то тряпье.

 

– Но…

 

– Никаких возражений. Сиди и не высовывайся. Эта раззява перепутала твоего обменного, теперь будут проблемы. На что я вообще рассчитывал? Придется… придется сделать это… не ждать же до завтра…

 

Ривай что-то бормотал себе под нос, и Армин ловил его слова, но не мог скрепить их друг с другом, и от этого ощущал себя еще более беспомощным.

 

Все нары выглядели как уложенные рядами ящики – у каждого яруса имелись борта, не позволявшие лежавшим внутри людям вывалиться наружу. Спрятавшись за спину Ривая и выглядывая из-за его плеча, Армин обвел глазами соседей, и наткнулся на неприязненный взгляд, устремленный прямо на него – кто-то из новых собратьев по несчастью считал его явно лишним в этом бараке.

 

– Я…

 

– Тихо ты, – прошипел Ривай. – Не двигайся.

 

Через несколько минут Армин услышал знакомый топот, а затем и голоса. Его тело занемело от страха и затвердело от холода, сердце забилось быстрее и тяжелее, с болью ухая вперед-назад и отдаваясь гулом в ушах. Не помня себя от страха, Армин подсознательно вцепился в рубашку Ривая и прижался к нему так, словно хотел слиться с ним в одно.

 

Голоса звали его.

 

– Номер 2171626! Номер 2171626! Ты здесь, сопляк? К тебе гости.

 

Ривай приподнялся на локте и процедил:

 

– Новые… я надеялся, что они уже наигрались, но нет… у них в смене двое новичков… решили порадовать друзей, ублюдки. Нет, не в этот раз.

 

Один из надзирателей вошел в барак и стал оглядываться, выискивая знакомое лицо. Армин, приходя в себя, осторожно отпустил рубашку Ривая, вынуждая себя отстраниться.

 

Все кончено. Нет смысла подставлять Ривая, нужно выйти.

 

Словно почуяв его намерения, Ривай завел руку назад и сжал ткань его штанов, больно ущипнув при этом за бедро.

 

– Не смей, мать твою, – яростно прошептал он. – Лежи тихо, иначе я убью тебя.

 

Веселый взгляд надзирателя – мужчины лет тридцати пяти с темно-русыми волосами и бледно-зелеными глазами – цепко скользил по нарам, заставляя Армина дрожать всем телом.

 

– Так-так… его нет? Значит, не в этом бараке? Черт, куда же его дели… – мужчина заложил руки за спину и встал, выпрямляясь во весь свой рост. Здесь он казался настоящим гигантом – полная мышечная масса, гордая осанка и форма делали его человеком из другого мира. Он говорил на нидерландском, и хотя его жуткий акцент делал этот язык почти неузнаваемым, все-таки смысл его слов доходил до большинства заключенных. Очевидно, его и отправляли на поиски, только потому, что он мог изъясняться понятной многим узникам речью.  – Если… если вы спрятали мальчишку, то завтра… А вот я вам не скажу… нет-нет, не скажу… завтра и узнаете… это будет… подарок… сюрприз. Большо-о-ой подарок. Так что… подумайте… Нет? Нет, точно? Ай-ай, как жаль…

 

Еще до того, как это произошло, Армин уже все знал. Ривай, в общем-то, тоже – он навалился на него спиной, подминая к самым доскам и закрывая собой, всего за секунду до того, как человек со злобным взглядом, смотревший на Армина с противоположных нар, высунул руку и указал в их сторону.

 

– Он там, – с легким хрипом сообщил человек. – Педик прячется там.

 

Понимая, к чему все покатилось, Армин, отчаянно прилагая усилия, толкнул Ривая в спину, собираясь подняться и вылезти, чтобы не доставлять ему проблем, но его лишь сильнее придавили к дощатому настилу и совсем зажали в угол между дном и стеной.

 

– Только пикни, – угрожающе прошептал Ривай. Потом, приподнимаясь еще выше, наползая на него всем телом и выглядывая из-за борта нар, он обратился к надзирателю. – Он имеет в виду, у меня?

 

Мутные зрачки надзирателя перевелись на их сторону, и Армин зажал себе рот, закусив ладонь и едва не сходя с ума от противоречивых желаний – остаться и продолжить прятаться, либо выйти и поступить честно.

 

– А, так это ты, – кивнул тем временем его мучитель. Он провел по Риваю взглядом, остановился на его лице, а потом развернулся к нарам напротив и погрозил пальцем. – Плохая шутка. Один раз прощу, второй – нет.

 

Затем он вышел из барака, стуча подбитыми каблуками и не оглядываясь.

 

Армин пролежал не меньше часа, вздрагивая от каждого шороха и ожидая его возвращения, но больше к ним никто не заходил. Чуть позже двери их барака закрыли снаружи, и Ривай расслабился, сползая с него. Армин, руки и ноги которого отчаянно затекли, робко пошевелился, разгоняя кровь.

 

– Они найдут меня завтра, – с горечью сказал он.

 

– Завтра они найдут кое-чей труп, – ответил Ривай.

 

Он развернулся и потянулся рукой к изголовью, подцепив за угол какой-то узкий предмет. Через несколько секунд, когда он вытащил предмет полностью, Армин понял, что это был продолговатый и заостренный кусок металла.

 

Слова были не нужны – он и так понял, что Ривай намеревался сделать. Вся его сущность взбунтовалась против этого, и он вцепился в худые плечи, зарываясь лицом между его лопаток и умоляя:

 

– Не нужно! Прошу вас, не надо, не надо, не надо...

 

– Я сам решу, что делать, – жестко ответил Ривай.

 

– Они осматривают трупы, узнают, что вы убили его и придут за вами, – ощущая жжение во все еще сухих глазах, пробубнил Армин. – Оно того не стоит.

 

– Что того не стоит? Твоя жизнь? А не заткнуться ли тебе на минутку, сопляк? Ты еще мне указывать сейчас будешь.

 

– Прошу, умоляю, не нужно… оставьте его, я не хочу.

 

– Я хочу, – отрезал Ривай. – Успокойся, Арлерт. Твое дело – слушаться меня и не зудеть, а именно этим ты сейчас и занимаешься.

 

– Дайте ему еще день, – попросил Армин. – Еще день, пожалуйста!

 

– А тебе? Он дал тебе день? Я убью его, и ни о чем жалеть не буду.

 

Армин обхватил его тело руками и прижал к себе, не понимая, насколько странно это выглядело со стороны. Он вжался лбом в его спину и заплакал, ощущая себя до смерти несчастным.

 

– Пожалуйста, Ривай… пожалуйста. Мне так страшно.

 

– А не страшно было трепыхаться тут и рваться к этим мразям? Не страшно, а?

 

– По сравнению с этим – нет. Он ведь… он ведь тоже заключенный, что подумают другие? Те, с кем нам еще жить здесь и засыпать по ночам? Мне все равно, если он умрет, но сейчас… сейчас вместе с ним вы убьете и себя. Зачем мне такое?

 

Ривай перевернулся лицом к нему и подложил руку под голову.

 

– Да, порез будет слишком ровным. Да, меня заподозрят. Но завтра он опять сдаст тебя, и тогда нам может так и не повезти. Если его не будет, то со временем они найдут кого-то другого, либо придет новый эшелон, либо они просто сменятся. Тебя оставят в покое. Через месяц ты исхудаешь и станешь непривлекательным для них. И я смогу сохранить тебя. А если он будет каждый день…

 

– Не будет… – пообещал Армин. – Я сам об этом позабочусь. Это будет несчастный случай, и никто не узнает. Верьте мне. Не нужно делать это так прямо.

 

Это решение было принято ненормально быстро – чужие судьбы не должны были решаться так скоропалительно. Но у Армина не было времени думать и выбирать, он понял, что должен был это сделать – должен был сам замарать руки, чтобы избавить от этого Ривая. Все было противоречиво, сложно и запутанно – так, как в реальной жизни он и представить бы себе не смог.

 

– Ты сделаешь это? – переспросил Ривай. – Убьешь его?

 

– Убью, – подтвердил Армин, произнося это страшное слово. – Ради нас.

 

– И не будешь мучиться совестью?

 

– Не буду. Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, не о вас, то я бы сожалел. Но теперь я знаю, ради чего сделаю это.

 

– У тебя только завтрашний день. Если не сделаешь этого днем, и он появится на плацу вечером, то ночью я сам решу этот вопрос. Ты уже не ребенок, должен все понимать.

 

– Да, – согласился Армин.

 

Почему-то он не ощущал страха, стыда или раскаяния за свое решение. Возможно, лагерь менял его быстрее, чем кого-либо еще, но это уже не имело значения – с него с треском содрали последнюю младенческую кожу и выставили на мороз, обживать взрослую шкуру. У него не было выбора – на этом холоде он мог только загрубеть и ожесточиться.

 

Ривай кивнул и наклонился к нему, шепча:

 

– Прижмись крепче. Так будет теплее.

 

Места и так едва хватало на двоих, и их тела лежали впритирку, но Армин послушно двинулся навстречу, ощущая его костлявое тело – от выпирающих ребер стало почти больно.

 

И все-таки это был тот же самый Ривай. Тот, кого он помнил с самого детства.

 

– Никто не видит, не трусь, – заверил его Ривай, протискивая колено между его бедер. – Это ради тепла. Ты весь дрожишь, не притворяйся, что не замерз.

 

Армин благодарно кивнул и скомкал в одной руке его форму, а другой осторожно перетянул тряпье так, чтобы оно легло и на Ривая.

 

Постепенно дрожь ушла, и он ощутил слабое тепло, которое зародилось между их телами и стало медленно расходиться по крови, наполняя их жизнью.

 

– Вот теперь это похоже на постель, – ворчливо заметил Ривай. – Черт знает, сколько времени это были просто доски.

 

(1) Поджог был осуществлен в реальности - это произошло 27 марта 1943 года в Амстердаме. Все участники были схвачены по анонимному доносу и казнены 1 июля того же года.


	6. Проволока

**19 ноября 1944**

**Воскресенье**

 

Всего этого можно было бы с легкостью избежать.

 

Не все надзиратели были выродками – некоторые из них просто работали в лагере, и по службе выполняли свои обязанности с предельной жесткостью. Ривай не питал к ним ненависти, поскольку видел в них людей, подчинившихся режиму. Он и сам не особо противостоял – отправился в лагерь, вместо того, чтобы уйти в подполье и начать подрывать коммуникации. В какой-то мере весь этот ужас начался только потому, что вокруг было слишком много пассивных людей, предпочитавших не сопротивляться, а приспосабливаться. Всех чем-то запугали, и большинство пошли на поводу у страха.

 

Прожив в лагере достаточно времени, Ривай научился различать надзирателей. Те, кто получал удовольствие от своей власти, сразу же отправлялись в его уме в черный список, другие оставались на заметке. В каждой смене он примечал и оставлял в памяти несколько имен, которые могли бы пригодиться. С такими надзирателями можно было договориться на обмен – заплатить лагергельдами или информацией, получив взамен что-то важное, способное спасти жизнь. Персонал лагеря пользовался внутренними деньгами и даже зачем-то копил эти бумажки, что нередко удивляло Ривая, но он никогда ничего не говорил вслух, а предпочитал использовать данное обстоятельство для своих целей.

 

Однако надзиратель по имени Йозеф, к которому он обратился с просьбой перевести Армина в его барак, не принимал лагергельды – он мог согласиться помочь только за информацию. И Ривай без колебаний выдал ему то, что было известно ему уже давно, но до недавнего времени казалось бесполезным.

 

В обтягивавшей лагерь проволочной границе была брешь. Об этом участке, где провода отошли от контактов и перестали представлять опасность, знали немногие, но Риваю было известно, что именно через эту дыру осуществлялись побеги. Каждый узник, сбежавший и покинувший территорию лагеря, обрекал на гибель весь свой барак – даже если позже его удавалось поймать, всех его соседей все равно ставили к стене. По этой причине Ривай не сбежал даже тогда, когда ему предложили. По этой же причине он не позволял никому из своих соседей по нарам заводить подобные разговоры. Ему казалось странным, что люди думали об одиночном спасении собственной шкуры, но никогда не произносили вслух слово «бунт». Побег был для них приемлемым, открытое сопротивление – нет. И пока его окружали именно такие люди, Ривай и не думал о том, чтобы самому пытаться что-то изменить. В конце концов, никто не хотел вернуть свободу честным путем – большинство намеревались просто украсть ее. Но почему они должны были воровать то, что вообще было предназначено им от рождения? Почему они не могли поступить как нормальные люди? Все возвращалось на круги своя – мысли приводили его к тем, кто молча поддержал режим, позволив всему скатиться в это пекло.

 

Большая часть побегов считалась успешной, если узнику удавалось убраться с территории лагеря, однако по сути даже среди таких счастливцев находилось слишком мало тех, кто сумел не попасться в последующие дни. Пойманные, возвращенные, замученные до полусмерти и показательно казненные искатели свободы просто так расходовали свою жизнь, но что еще хуже – они убивали всех, с кем делили крышу.

 

Люди, лелеявшие надежду на побег, сами были виноваты в своих поражениях. Поэтому жалеть их или игнорировать свой интерес, когда он появился, Ривай не собирался. Он рассказал Йозефу о бреши в колючей проволоке, которую не могли найти даже несколько пущенных подряд проверок. Взамен он попросил перевести Армина в нужный барак, обменяв его на другого – на того, кто назвал Арлерта «педиком».

 

Не нужно было иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять – этот узник, с таким презрением отзывавшийся об Армине и его теперешнем положении, был самым ненадежным человеком. Именно от него стоило избавиться, и Ривай подумал, что в другом бараке можно было бы избежать открытого конфликта. Однако Йозеф перепутал заключенных или просто не захотел возиться – он переправил на место Армина совсем другого узника.

 

В итоге Ривай с большим трудом и риском смог спрятать Армина и пережить одну ночь. Он не верил в везение, а потому решил, что в следующий раз, когда явится ночная смена надзирателей, им уже не удастся отсидеться. Этого человека, которому хватило низости указать на соседа по бараку пальцем, следовало убрать. Ривай собрался сделать это проверенным способом – прирезать его во сне или в туалете. Конечно, тот, кого он внутренне приговорил к смерти, был новеньким – он прибыл в одном эшелоне с Армином. Следовательно, сил у него было побольше, да и весом он тоже выигрывал. Однако Ривай знал как и куда бить, а также имел небольшое подобие оружия, так что он вполне справедливо полагал, что мог сделать все правильно – точно по плану.

 

Он сомневался в том, что Армин был способен выполнить свое обещание и убить этого человека самостоятельно. Ривай лишь дал мальчику номинальное время. Принимая во внимание единственный выходной, отсутствие сутолоки и рабочей неразберихи, убить в воскресенье не представлялось возможным даже при изрядных навыках и силе, а у Армина не было ни того, ни другого.

 

Утром он поднялся и обнаружил, что Армин все еще спал, однако стоило ему пошевелиться, как тот проснулся. Голубые глаза открылись и уставились на него.

 

– И что? Придумал? – спросил Ривай, усаживаясь и поправляя рубашку.

 

– Да, – кивнул Армин. – Мне нужно пять марок.

 

– У меня есть, если тебе это необходимо.

 

– Да, мне нужны две свечи и одна спичка. Это можно устроить?

 

– В лавке не продадут такое, но если свяжешься с теми, кто организовывает (1) подобные вещи, то можешь достать. Пяти марок, я думаю, вполне достаточно.

 

– А почему в лавке нельзя достать? – удивился Армин.

 

Ривай покачал головой:

 

– Чтобы барак не подожгли, дурень. Ты думаешь, почему печь не топят никогда? У женщин хотя бы раз в году прогревают, а у нас вообще не собираются. Потому что боятся поджога. Тебя связать с человеком, который может достать свечи? Тебе они с утра нужны?

 

– Да, если можно. Чем скорее, тем лучше.

 

Ривай, конечно, не понимал, чем здесь могли помочь обычные парафиновые свечи, но вопросов задавать не собирался. Армин был умным ребенком, и ход его мыслей оставался непонятным для большинства его сверстников и даже взрослых людей. Поэтому Ривай взял с него слово, удостоверившись, что он не собирался никого поджигать, а затем вытащил из внутреннего кармана своей формы свернутые бумажки с полустертыми штампами и протянул ему.

 

– После пересчета сведу тебя с тем, кто занимается такими вещами. Можешь ходить без страха, те твари, которые охотятся за тобой, приходят только ночью, днем здесь вполне обычные люди остаются. К тому же, днем здесь бывает начальство. По воскресеньям людей из начальства даже больше, так что не нарывайся.

 

– А между бараками они ходят?

 

– В обед – нет. Обычно и внутрь не заходят. Выходной все-таки, им тоже работать лень. Может, только вокруг всего блока пройдут пару раз. В основном смотрят за периметром, чтобы никто к проволоке не приближался.

 

– О, вот как…

 

– Слушай, если ты хочешь убить его между бараками, то забудь – там всегда полно народу ошивается. Тебе в любом случае не позволят это сделать – драки здесь не любят. На драку может прибежать охрана, всем потом плетей дадут, нечего рыпаться.

 

Армин покачал головой:

 

– Нет, драться я не собираюсь, что вы… я не настолько хорошего о себе мнения.

 

Ривай ухмыльнулся:

 

– Вот и правильно. Все-таки, если не получится, ты не тяни из себя жилы, оставь его. Я сам разберусь.

 

– Нет, у меня получится, – улыбнулся Армин, поднимаясь и тоже поправляя на себе одежду. – Я уже знаю, что делать.

 

Наблюдать за ним было весьма интересно, но Ривай не смотрел на него во время аппеля. Однако и беспокоиться было не о чем. Он знал, что списки обновлялись каждый день, поскольку смертность была высока, и ежедневно вычеркивались десятки номеров.

 

Пересчет происходил следующим образом – все бараки были промаркированы, и номера всех приписанных к определенному бараку заключенных вносились в отдельную колонку. Каждое утро на плацу старший по бараку давал отчет – сколько не проснулись утром, сколько не смогли подняться с постели, сколько осталось в живых и явилось на аппель. После этого проводилась перекличка – зачитывались номера, каждый заключенный отзывался на свой. Всех, кто умер, вычеркивали из списка. Тех, кто не мог подняться несколько дней подряд, переводили в другой блок и готовили к ликвидации.

 

Полученный перечень с разделением по баракам переписывали уже без номеров умерших. В итоге от изначального списка мало что оставалось – каждый день происходили изменения. И если в список закрадывалась ошибка, то она дублировалась постоянно. «Ошибкой» и был перевод Армина. Йозеф, выбранный Риваем для этого ответственного дела, заранее нашел списки для вечерней переклички и внес некоторые правки, специально перепутав номера нескольких заключенных. В результате во время вечернего пересчета слишком многие оказались «не на своих местах». Пока надзиратели возились и уточняли детали, «перевод» Армина прошел и запечатлелся в новом списке. На следующий день его номер уже был прочно закреплен за бараком Ривая. Эта неточность должна была копироваться постоянно, и со временем данные о том, где именно изначально находился номер 2171626, должны были исчезнуть.

 

После аппеля был так называемый завтрак, состоявший из чего-то похожего на хлеб и тонкого слоя маргарина. Все оставшееся время было предназначено для отдыха.

 

Передвижения между бараками были ограничены, и в гости заключенные друг к другу не ходили, но они могли хотя бы общаться между собой, ходить в туалет или просто сидеть на улице. Впрочем, большинство заключенных предпочитало коротать выходной на нарах, поскольку в течение недели все они страшно недосыпали. К тому же, днем было проще согреться – по ночам их убивал холод, сквозивший из всех щелей, оставшихся между неплотно прибитыми к другу досками барачных стен.

 

Бродить по улице или шататься по бараку могли преимущественно новички – те, кого изнурительный труд и голод не успели измотать окончательно. Поэтому никто особо не удивился, когда Армин уселся прямо на пороге, обняв колени и устремив взгляд на улицу. Даже не обмолвившись с ним ни словом, Ривай понял, что мальчик перешел к исполнению своего плана.

 

Армин просидел на ветру примерно час, когда человек, которого ему предстояло убить, поднялся со своих нар и направился к выходу. Наткнувшись в дверях на Армина, он толкнул его коленом и буркнул:

 

– Отодвинься, педик.

 

– Вы считаете меня гомосексуалистом? – поднимая взгляд, спросил Армин.

 

– А кто ты еще? Теперь-то уж точно. После того, как тебя трахали надзиратели, что еще о тебе говорить.

 

Парень, который до этого тревожился о судьбе Армина и вообще завел весь разговор, из которого Ривай узнал о том, что его маленький сосед казался в лагере, зашевелился на своих нарах, намереваясь подойти к ним. Ривай со своего места жестом указал ему, чтобы он сидел тихо.

 

– И поэтому вы решили выдать меня вчера ночью? – продолжил Армин, и не думая двигаться.

 

– Если не отодвинешься, я могу поссать и на тебя, – зло бросил человек.

 

– После всего, что со мной делали, меня это совершенно не пугает, – просто заметил Армин.

 

Ривай вздохнул. Этот ребенок был совершенно немыслимым – он выражался прямо и бесхитростно, явно добиваясь какого-то эффекта, но пока что он только привлекал всеобщее внимание, что, по мнению Ривая, было явно лишним.

 

– Надо же, ты еще хвастаться начни. Может, тебе и нравилось? А чего ж ты зажался за спиной этого… этого… этого еще одного педика, если ты такой смелый? Да ты трус, как и все педики! Что, может, хочешь, чтобы и я тебя в зад поимел?

 

Армин поднялся и поправил широкие штаны, затем поднял лицо и ответил:

 

– Хочу, чтобы вы сыграли со мной. Вам никогда не понять, что гомосексуалисты – не трусы (2).

 

– Сыграть? И во что же? В карты? Может, и на раздевание хочешь?

 

– Не в карты, – запуская руку за пазуху и вынимая свечные огарки, сказал Армин. – Подержим руки над свечами? Кто первый уберет руку – пойдет на проволоку (3).

 

Ураган эмоций, поднявшихся в груди и голове Ривая, смел все на своем пути. Он ощутил жгучее желание спрыгнуть с нар и придушить Армина собственными руками, заколоть этого человека, продолжавшего сыпать похабностями, и закрыть всем уши и глаза – всем, кто видел и слышал этот разговор.

 

Это и был тот самый гениальный план? Да за такое его следовало выпороть так, чтобы задница не влезла на нары!

 

Вместе с тем Ривай почувствовал и приступ ненависти к самому себе. Зачем он позволил Армину решать все самостоятельно? Зачем послушал его? Этот малолетний идиот собирался рискнуть своей жизнью, а не убрать того сукиного сына. Большей глупости он придумать не мог.

 

А ведь Ривай еще дал ему денег и даже свел с человеком, который достал эти чертовы свечи. Как он мог сделать это собственными руками?

 

Однако делать было нечего – у этого вызова было слишком много свидетелей.

 

– Вы назвали меня педиком, и, конечно же, считаете меня человеком второго сорта. Вы же не хотите сказать, что боитесь проиграть такому, как я? – продолжил наступать Армин.

 

В нем что-то изменилось, и Ривай подался вперед, стараясь разглядеть его лицо, но свет падал со стороны дверного проема, и силуэт Армина был темным и нечитаемым.

 

– Хочешь поймать меня, ты, дырка? – натянуто рассмеялся мужчина.

 

– Хочу раз и навсегда решить этот вопрос. Мне достаточно надзирателей, не хочу еще и в бараке терпеть такие разговоры, – твердо ответил Армин. – Но если вы не согласитесь сейчас, то я буду знать, что вы за человек. Точнее, человек ли вы вообще.

 

У мужчины не было выбора – Ривай вдруг понял это очень ясно. Армин не собирался сдаваться – он вцепился в него как бульдог, совсем не детской силой.

 

– Я не играю со швалью, – сделал последнюю попытку человек.

 

– Вы можете только сдать шваль надзирателям, не правда ли? Для этого смелость не нужна – нужно только бояться за свою собственную сохранность. Я вас понимаю – то, что вы указали на меня прошлой ночью, весьма точно характеризует вас, как человека. Как существо. Удивительно, чего еще я ожидал – если вы ради своей шкуры решили сдать меня, то с чего же вы станете портить эту же самую шкуру, чтобы поиграть со мной. Вы просто балабол, а я почему-то решил, что вы представляете интерес.

 

– Думаешь, я на это куплюсь?

 

– Я уже ничего не думаю, я все понял. Больше тут и думать не о чем. Поторопитесь в туалет, пока там очередь не набежала, не то напрудите в штаны, а здесь это вредно – на холоде можно отморозиться до гангрены. С выдержкой у вас худо, так что не теряйте время.

 

Человек, наконец, не выдержал, и ударил Армина, взяв замах с плеча. Армин упал, как подкошенный, но огарки не выронил – он прижал их к груди, чтобы они не сломались.

 

– Я убью тебя! – пиная его в живот, завопил человек.

 

– Этого и следовало ожидать. Ну, давайте, – отплевываясь, подначил его Армин. – Вы совсем как те надзиратели. Там был один, который не хотел ничего со мной делать – он просто избивал меня, чтобы не отставать от других и хоть как-то участвовать в процессе. Вы не отличаетесь от него нисколько.

 

Каждое его слово впивалось в слух и душу Ривая так, что он хватался за борт нар, чтобы не сорваться и не вмешаться в происходившее. Единственное, что его останавливало – осознание необратимости. Армин затеял смертельную игру, и теперь выйти из этого положения мог только сам.

 

– Клянусь, я убью тебя! – орал человек, отвешивая Армину полновесные удары.

 

– Тогда убьют вас. Сделайте это, и вас убьют, поскольку такие вещи запрещены в лагере – мы имеем право умереть от рук надзирателей, болезней или голода, но не в драках между собой. Вас убьют, и я буду смеяться на том свете, когда утащу вас за собой. Вы на этом свете не задержитесь. О, вы решили выдать меня, и все это видели. Вы решили убить меня, и все это видят. Вы думаете, они станут укрывать такую крысу, как вы?

 

Это был последний аргумент. Так что когда мужчина отшатнулся от Армина и сделал шаг назад, Ривай не удивился.

 

Не удивился он и когда тот сказал:

 

– Хорошо, давай сюда свои свечи. Что мне стоит выиграть у педика?

 

Армин поднялся, поправил рубашку и вышел за дверь.

 

– Играть будем между бараками, где нельзя устроить пожар, случайно выронив свечу.

 

Боже, как же были правы древние римляне, сформулировавшие единственную и незыблемую истину человеческих интересов – хлеба и зрелищ! Даже те, что собрались умирать, подняли головы, провожая этих двоих, когда они выходили из барака. Кто мог двигаться, конечно, отправились следом – и Ривай в их числе.

 

В средней ширины проходе между бараками Армин остановился и уселся прямо на землю. Человек сел напротив него. При помощи единственной спички, зажженной об истертую подошву ботинка, Армин подготовил оба огарка и поставил их на утрамбованную сотнями ног почву.

 

– Знаете, как это делается? – спросил он. Человек промолчал, и он продолжил: – Мы должны взяться за руки – ваша левая, моя правая, зеркально. Это нужно на случай, если один из нас начнет жульничать и задирать, либо сдвигать руку, чтобы второй мог заметить это. Опускаем руки над огнем и держим, пока один из нас не сдастся.

 

По виду человека нельзя было сказать, что он испугался, однако Ривай и сам почувствовал сильное волнение – взгляд Армина был тверд и холоден, и даже тупому было ясно, что этот парень решил выиграть, даже если для этого ему пришлось бы прожечь руку насквозь.

 

Свечи были зажжены, руки сцеплены и наклонены. Положение для игры было крайне неудобным, если это слово вообще подходило к ситуации. Армин первым снизил уровень, потянув руку этого человека к огню, и игра началась.

 

Правое предплечье Армина нависло над огнем, и левое предплечье этого человека также оказалось над свечой. Круг заключенных сузился, и все притихли.

 

Ривай не знал, оглох ли он от волнения, злости и страха, или все действительно перестали дышать – он ничего не слышал и не мог ни о чем думать. Его взгляд был прикован к Армину, но скользил по его телу, двигаясь от лица к предплечью. Бледные щеки, неподвижный взгляд, сжатые челюсти – в лице вчерашнего ребенка не дрогнул ни один мускул. Однако кожа на его предплечье покраснела, и Ривай словно сам ощутил нестерпимый жар, выжигавший нежную плоть.

 

Кажется, Армин не дышал первые тридцать секунд, но позже ему пришлось перевести дыхание, и он со всхлипом, выдавая свою боль, сделал вдох, едва заметно вздрогнув. Человек напротив него закусил губу и закрыл глаза. Ривай видел, как побелели их сцепленные в замок пальцы, как затрепетали ресницы Армина, как под линией роста волос у него выступила первая легкая испарина.

 

– Прекращайте, воняет уже, – прошептал кто-то из первого ряда, однако его быстро утихомирили. Видимо, всем был интересен исход этой дуэли.

 

Секунды нанизывались вязкими каплями и прибавлялись словно бусины, отсчитываемые в уме Ривая, однако когда счет дошел до восьмидесяти, он потерял нить и сбился. Наверное, это было к лучшему.

 

Кожа на предплечье Армина вспузырилась, обозначились контуры раны. Ривай глядел на это место, истязая себя видом растерзанной и выжженной плоти – он хотел, но не мог себя остановить. Армин стиснул зубы и сделал второй вдох с надорванным стоном. По его левой щеке скатилась слеза, капнувшая с подбородка. За ней побежала еще одна, и когда вторая капля разбилась о землю рядом с первой, человек напротив Армина разжал руку. Явно пересиливая себя, Армин сжал пальцы и не позволил ему убрать предплечье сразу же. Он судорожно вдохнул и с шипением выпустил воздух через зубы, но не отпустил его, а продержал еще две или три секунды, запечатлевая свой выигрыш. Когда он, наконец, расслабил пальцы и выпустил ладонь противника, мужчина упал назад, хватаясь за локоть левой руки – страшно желая, но не имея возможности зажать свою рану.

 

Армин поднялся на дрожащие ноги – его лицо было зеленоватым, взгляд лихорадочно блестел, а губы дрожали.

 

– Ваш выход на проволоку, – процедил он, глядя на человека. – Сейчас же.

 

Человек услышал его не сразу – он перекатился набок и свернулся, лелея свою боль и начиная подвывать. Секундой позже до него дошел смысл произнесенных Армином слов, и он с трудом приподнялся, опираясь на локоть здоровой руки.

 

– Ты серьезно? Ты думаешь, я сделаю это? Да ты жулик! Мошенник! Убийца! Сумасшедший! Выблюдок арийский, педик!

 

– Я жду. Все видели, что я не жульничал, любой подтвердит. Ваш выход, господин, – ледяным тоном повторил Армин, из глаз которого все еще катились слезы. – Впрочем, если хотите, можете подождать до вечера – я не тороплю, но хотелось бы, чтобы вы справились сегодня же. Возможно, чуть позже лужа, что вы наделали минуту назад, подсохнет, да и штаны ваши тоже.

 

После этих слов круг расступился, и человек поднялся на ноги. Он был выше Армина, и его глаза пылали такой ненавистью, что он мог бы запросто убить его прямо сейчас, но Ривай точно знал, что это существо никогда бы на такое не решилось.

 

Человек медленно опустил взгляд и уставился на лужу из собственной мочи – не зря же он направлялся в туалет, когда Армин поймал его. Обмочиться было обычным делом – в лагере то и дело кто-то заболевал и имел сил дойти до туалета, а дойдя, не мог дождаться своей очереди. Но в данной ситуации все выглядело иначе. Это был позор.

 

Армин поднял с земли свечи, задул их по очереди и сжал в руке, дожидаясь, пока затвердеет оплавленный парафин.

 

Все мысли и чувства Ривая смыла и унесла нечеловечески огромная гордость. Да, его мальчик сделал то, что обещал – он справился, не утратив достоинство и не упав до уровня обычного убийцы или подлеца. Он установил ценность своей жизни, выкупив ее страшной болью и закрыв рот каждому, кто хотел доказать обратное.

 

Протолкнувшись между людьми, Ривай с трудом успел подхватить Армина, когда тот пошатнулся, все-таки теряя силы и начиная падать. В этот момент раздался выстрел – человек не успел добежать до проволоки, его застрелил охранник со сторожевого поста.

 

Стоило бы посмотреть, как забирали труп, но Ривай удовольствовался только беглым взглядом, отмечая неподвижное тело, белевшее на фоне земли и гравия. После этого все довольно быстро разбежались, а сам он утащил Армина в барак и с большим трудом заставил влезть на нары.

 

– Ты идиот, – усаживаясь рядом и беря в руки его запястье, чтобы рассмотреть ожог, сказал он. – Я бы никогда так не поступил. Это даже более жестоко, чем прикончить своими руками – ты лишил его всего, что у него было, и заставил самоубиться.

 

– Это был единственный нормальный вариант. Больше ничего в голову не пришло, – признался Армин, прежде чем вырубиться.

 

Ривай потратил последние деньги на приобретение мази и бинтов, после чего вернулся и сделал перевязку, закрыв ожог. Армин все это время провел в отключке, он не шелохнулся даже тогда, когда Ривай передвинул его к стене и улегся рядом. Таким образом, Армин пропустил обед и ужин, и пришел в себя только вечером, когда стало темнеть. Ривай протянул ему кружку того, что здесь называлось «кофе», и помог сесть.

 

Пока Армин пил мелкими глотками, делая перерывы и явно борясь с тошнотой, Ривай сидел, свесив ноги через борт и глядя вниз. Говорить не хотелось, да сказать, в общем-то, было нечего.

 

Почему-то никто не пришел с вопросами, хотя на теле умершего, явно был ожог, да еще и такой свежий. Ривай ждал целый день и приготовил несколько разных вариантов ответа, но надзиратели, очевидно, совсем не всполошились. Смерть этого ненавистника педиков прошла как обычное самоубийство, и это было самым удивительным.

 

Он продолжал думать об этом, когда парень, явно симпатизировавший Армину и тоже прибывший последним эшелоном, спросил его:

 

– Наш друг проснулся?

 

– Да, – кивнул Ривай. – Тебе-то что от него надо?

 

– Ничего. Спасибо, что привели его и забрали к себе.

 

«Можно подумать, я сделал это для тебя», – подумал Ривай, отводя взгляд.

 

– Никто не расскажет об игре? – между тем спросил парень. – Ее видело так много людей.

 

– Поскольку все видели, и никто не остановил, никто не расскажет, – ответил Ривай. – Так это и работает. Людям нужно как-то развлекаться даже в этом месте.

 

– Тогда все в порядке?

 

– Я еще не знаю.

 

– Ну… вы все-таки скажите ему, что это было здорово. Я знал, что он слабак только с виду, а на самом деле может за себя постоять.

 

– Сам и скажи, я тебе не почтовая станция.

 

Парень только рассмеялся и перелез вглубь нар, скрываясь за соседями. Очевидно, разговор был окончен. Ривай тоже повернулся к себе, обнаружив при этом, что Армин уже закончил с кофе и теперь просто сидел, прислонившись к стене.

 

– Спасибо, – сказал он, глядя на Ривая и приподнимая перевязанную руку.

 

– Не за что. Ожог сильный. Ну ты и говнюк. Эта перевязка жизнь тебе спасет, если вдруг явятся проверять, нет ли у кого других ожогов. Труп уже должны были проверить и скормить печи, но успокаиваться рано.

 

– Никто не придет, – тихо сказал Армин. – Я подумал об этом. Он подпалил свою руку вместе с номером. Со стороны выглядит так, будто он хотел выжечь номер и умереть свободным. Когда я был у надзирателей на прошлой неделе, услышал, что некоторые заключенные делали так – хотели умереть гордыми. Выжигали номера, а потом бежали на проволоку. Им это кажется смешным. Они говорили, что я, как педик, никогда бы так не смог.

 

Ривай опустил взгляд, припоминая условия игры. Армин подал руку первым и сказал: «Ваша левая, моя правая». Он нарочно сам выбрал сторону, чтобы тот выставил над огнем руку с номером. От детальности, точности и холодности его расчета становилось жутко.

 

– Послушай, Армин, – поднимая взгляд и встречаясь с голубыми глазами, обратился к нему Ривай. – Мне сказали, что через неделю в нашем блоке будет селекция. Тех, кто пройдет хорошо, увезут отсюда в другой лагерь.

 

– Это значит, что война закончится очень скоро, – прошептал Армин, отодвигаясь от стены и явно воодушевляясь такими новостями.

 

– Это значит, что мы с тобой должны пройти, – сказал Ривай. – Оба.

 

– Мы будем вместе, – пообещал ему Армин.

 

Ночью он опять плакал, уткнувшись носом Риваю в плечо и тихонько всхлипывая. То, что ему пришлось сделать, могло сломать его, и Ривай, который, никогда не был силен в сантиментах, обнял его, сцепив руки за тонкой спиной, чтобы хоть как-то удержать и подкрепить его. Надвигались сложные времена, которые они должны были пережить вместе, но почему-то ему казалось, что все самое сложное решалось именно сейчас, когда Армин срастался с новой для себя реальностью, в которой ему пришлось убить человека.

 

(1) "Организовать" – на лагерном жаргоне значит "украсть со склада".

 

(2) "Гомосексуалисты – не трусы" – фраза Уиллема Арондеуса, человека, принимавшего участие в поджоге Амстердамского архива 27 марта 1943 года. Это были его последние слова перед расстрелом. Арондеус был открытым геем.

 

(3) "Пойти на проволоку" – на лагерном жаргоне означало совершить самоубийство, бросившись на колючую проволоку, находившуюся под напряжением.

 

Автору известно, что правильнее говорить и писать «гомосексуал», а не «гомосексуалист», однако в сороковые мало кто об этом задумывался, поэтому было решено оставить устаревшую формулировку).


	7. Освобождени

**Декабрь 1944 – Апрель 1945**

 

Каждый поступок Армина имел основу, и Ривай давно привык к этому. За то время, что они провели неразлучно, он смог убедиться в том, что Армин на все имел свои причины, хотя редко говорил об этом вслух.

 

Еще в конце сорок четвертого, когда они успешно прошли селекцию и были направлены в другой лагерь, Армин припрятал пару клочков бумаги и огрызок карандаша. В дороге, стоя у дальней стены вагона и дожидаясь своей очереди подойти к окну, он разделил каждый клочок на две части, а после, когда им было разрешено подышать нормальным воздухом, нацарапал на листках какой-то адрес и короткое послание.

 

«Привилегии без выгоды» (1).

 

Ривай не спрашивал, что означали эти слова, но в момент, когда Армин попросил его помочь ему приподняться, чтобы выбросить листки в окно, ему показалось, что его маленький друг в тот момент был немного не в себе. Он помнил об этих выброшенных на ветер листках даже в самые сложные дни – наблюдал за Армином, пытаясь понять, когда наступит следующий момент такого вот краткого помешательства. Больше ничего подобного не случалось.

 

До другого лагеря доехала только половина заключенных – под конец пути в вагоне стало значительно просторнее. На остановках надзиратели открывали двери и вытаскивали трупы, разбрасывая их вдоль всей железной дороги. Если в самом начале они могли сидеть только по строгой очередности, то ко дню приезда в лагерь каждому из них хватало места, чтобы рассесться на полу или даже прилечь. Есть почти не давали, и Ривай с Армином разделили свои и без того весьма скромные запасы на десять дней, не зная, сколько еще времени им предстояло провести в дороге.

 

После прибытия их отправили в карантин, после чего выгнали в так называемый «Женский лагерь». Теперь женщин там было совсем мало, но зато остались их бараки – довольно-таки аккуратно выстроенные, но при этом изгаженные донельзя. Впрочем, уже в первый же день Ривай убедился в том, что это место сильно отличалось от предыдущего – здесь почти не было надзирателей, расхаживавших по баракам и отмечавших свое присутствие ударами хлыста.

 

Никого никуда не записывали, никого не разделяли. Так что все его страхи, касавшиеся распределения по баракам, ушли в небытие – все новоприбывшие сбились по кучкам и стали самостоятельно искать себе места для проживания. Нары были далеко не везде, в основном люди спали на полу. Там, где нары все-таки находились, забраться на них означало попросту самоубиться – пространство между полками было таким ничтожным, что сидеть на них не получалось, можно было только лежать.

 

Однако вскоре выяснилось, что для такой относительной свободы имелись свои причины. В бараках было невозможно находиться, поэтому надзиратели и не заглядывали – вонь, грязь и слой вшей, покрывавший пол, могли оттолкнуть кого угодно, даже самых горячих охотников до издевательств. Войти в такое помещение не представлялось возможным – Ривай со своей любовью к чистоте быстро понял, что здесь их ожидал совсем другой враг. У этого врага не было погон и ремней – он вообще был бесформенным, но при этом… вездесущим.

 

Болезни. Поначалу, наученный горьким опытом предыдущего лагеря, Ривай ожидал, появления синюшных лиц больных холерой, однако здесь все было иначе – в лагере уже давно зверствовал тиф. На второй день, поняв всю опасность этой болезни, Ривай вытащил Армина из барака, в котором они все-таки смогли пристроиться, и потащил за проволоку – в другой отдел лагеря. Там стояли заброшенные бараки, ожидавшие своего часа.

 

– Проверок нет, пересчетов нет, так что можно и здесь заночевать, – прошептал он, проталкивая Армина через сетку. – Так хоть вши не заберутся, уже хорошо.

 

– Найдут – убьют, – предположил Армин, все-таки протискиваясь на запретную территорию и даже протягивая Риваю руку, чтобы помочь перелезть.

 

– Не уйдем – заразимся и умрем сами. Вши разносят заразу, это я еще с Амстердама знаю. Не нужно быть профессором, чтобы понять, что эти твари, которые кусают всех подряд, могут убить любого. Потому охранники и не суются в бараки – начерта им такие проблемы. Каждый за свою шкуру трясется.

 

В заброшенном бараке спали еще несколько человек – преимущественно женщины. Там Ривай и Армин перебились пару недель, прежде чем пришел еще один эшелон. После наступления сорок пятого года эшелоны стали приходить почти каждую неделю – лагеря, находившиеся в восточной части Европы, стали освобождаться и заметать следы преступлений. Этот лагерь, построенный в Германии, стал одним из последних оплотов гигантской машины смерти – сюда стекались все, кто еще на что-то годился.

 

Самым странным было то, что эта бесплатная рабочая сила все равно никак не использовалась – работы почти не было, а если она и находилась, то была какой-то вялой. В предыдущем лагере царила строгая дисциплина – она касалась как работы, так и еды. Здесь не было ничего – ни работы, ни еды.

 

В связи с голодом часто возникали беспорядки, пышным цветом цвело воровство, так что иногда надзирателям все-таки приходилось применять дисциплинарные меры. Для этого заключенных строили на разбитом плацу и заставляли стоять с поднятыми руками или еще хуже – устраивали выборочную порку. Ривай хорошо помнил, как в один из таких дней выбор пал на него.

 

Стоявший рядом с ним Армин не шелохнулся, и даже не вздрогнул, и упавший под градом ударов Ривай почти не чувствовал боли, он желал только одного – чтобы Армин ничем себя не выдал.

 

Сам Армин старался не вспоминать о том дне – когда ему пришлось молча смотреть на то, как охранник избивал и без того ослабшего и исхудавшего Ривая плеткой и сапогами. Он стоял, не смея отвести взгляд и слишком хорошо понимая, что любое движение, которое могло рассказать надзирателю о привязанности и дружбе между заключенными, неминуемо влекло за собой еще более жестокое наказание. Поняв, что Армин был в особых отношениях с Риваем, охранник мог бы просто из прихоти забить Аккермана до смерти – чтобы посмотреть на реакцию самого Армина и еще раз напоить свою гордость ощущением всевластия и безнаказанности.

 

Когда Ривая оставили в покое, Армин не мог даже помочь ему подняться. Единственное, что оставалось – украдкой прикоснуться к его локтю, когда он вновь встал в строй.

 

Вечером Армин оставил Ривая в другом бараке, а сам отправился на поиски воды. С водой в лагере были страшные проблемы – ее всегда не хватало, на десять бараков был всего один рабочий кран, и к нему круглосуточно выстраивалась очередь не меньше, чем из ста человек. Периодически возле крана завязывались драки, которые больше походили на дьявольский цирк. Продравшись через чужие руки и ноги, переступив через неподвижные тела тех, кто не дождался своей очереди, Армин набрал воды в пустую консервную банку, коих на земле валялось великое множество, и направился обратно. В банке было двести пятьдесят граммов, и он не знал, как их лучше всего потратить – использовать ли часть воды, чтобы смыть грязь с ран Ривая или просто отдать ему все, чтобы выпил.

 

Ривай встретил его затуманенным взглядом и поначалу даже не заметил банку в его руках. Армин присел рядом с ним – им досталось место у двери, где страшно сквозило – и поплотнее запахнул на нем тонкую лагерную куртку.

 

– Выпейте, – протягивая ему банку, прошептал он. – Давайте скорее, пока никто не увидел.

 

Вот до чего дошло – даже воду приходилось прятать от всех, словно контрабанду. Что же говорить о еде?

 

– Ты сам пил? – поднимая на него подернутые поволокой жара глаза, спросил Ривай.

 

– Пил, – не задумываясь, ответил Армин.

 

– Врешь.

 

– Не вру, я действительно пил.

 

Ривай поднял руку и провел пальцем по его губам, слегка надавливая и проникая кончиком внутрь.

 

– Во рту у тебя сухо, – констатировал он. – Губы слиплись. Ты не пил.

 

– Ну, давайте вначале вы, а потом и я, – попробовал найти компромисс Армин. – Давайте так?

 

– Нет. Ты первый. Быстро.

 

Не желая злить его и вынуждать тратить последние силы, Армин осторожно сделал глоток, стараясь не поранить губы об острые края банки. До этого в ней находились сардины, и теперь вода слегка пахла рыбой. Наверное, эту банку с консервами кто-то из узников раздобыл еще в те времена, когда было не так плохо.

 

– Еще, – приказал Ривай, поддерживая банку под дном и не позволяя Армину отпустить ее. – Половину.

 

Армин послушно выпил чуть меньше половины, а потом перехватил банку другой рукой и поднес к губам Ривая. Хорошо, что через жестяные стенки нельзя было оценить, сколько там оставалось воды, иначе Ривай обязательно бы за ним проверил.

 

Ривай выпил почти все, оставив на дне совсем немного. Армину не нужны были объяснения – он и так понял, что следовало сделать. Драная форма теперь показалась почти благословением – оторвать от нее кусок не составило труда, поскольку боковой шов был подпорот, и от него отходил небольшой лоскут. Армин смочил его в банке, а затем протер шею Ривая. Сложил тряпочку по-другому, развернул чистой стороной и, как мог, счистил грязь с его рук и груди.

 

Так и тянулось время.

 

Тиф обошел их стороной – наверное, потому, что Ривай никогда не задерживался в одном бараке дольше, чем на несколько дней. Едва встав на ноги, он тут же вытащил Армина на поиски другого жилья. Они переходили с места на место, прижимались истончившимися телами в холодные ночи и жили только друг ради друга.

 

В этой сутолоке Армин понял, что смысл его жизни сократился до одного человека. Ривай занимал все его мысли и был всем, что представляло ценность в мире. Он уже не ждал новостей с фронта – здесь о войне почти не говорили. Он не вспоминал о прошлой жизни. Он думал только о Ривае. Любую попавшую в их руки еду они делили на двоих – им было проще выжить, потому что они были вместе.

 

Когда раздавали так называемый суп, они не стремились попасть в первый ряд вдвоем – если во время раздачи жидкого варева хватало только одному, этого было достаточно. Они делили порцию поровну и выживали только тем, что всегда думали друг о друге. Эта нечеловеческая жизнь заставила их срастись и превратиться в одно целое.

 

В марте тиф разошелся везде, где было свободное место, но их болезнь не тронула. Возможно, потому что Ривай не терпел присутствия вшей и постоянно заботился о том, чтобы они жили хотя бы в относительной чистоте. Они снизили все контакты до минимума и почти не говорили с другими, а в дни, когда охрана все-таки выдавала бритвенные приборы, даже если у них совсем не оставалось сил, они брили друг другу головы и удаляли любые намеки на волоски, выбривая даже ноги – чтобы вшам было не за что зацепиться. Пару раз в течение марта Ривай выбрасывал их вонючие куртки и доставал другие – те, что оставались от умерших. В те дни, если с трупов и снимали одежду, то никогда не относили ее на склад – на это ни у кого не находилось энергии. Освободившиеся вещи сваливали в большие кучи и оставляли рядом с трупами. Не ощущая тепла и источника крови, вши расползались и покидали такие вещи, так что даже если такая одежда была грязной и пропитанной нечистотами насквозь, живности в ней все равно не водилось. Перебарывая брезгливость, Ривай выбирал из такой одежды что-то подходящее для себя и Армина и выбрасывал прочь зараженную насекомыми одежду.

 

Груды полуразложившихся тел, выросшие в каждом «дворе» между бараками, распространяли немыслимую вонь, но убирать их никто не собирался. Ривай и Армин держались от таких мест подальше, но запах гниющей плоти преследовал их везде. Со временем еда почти исчезла, даже на раздаче почти ничего не перепадало, и к началу апреля Ривай начал бояться только одного – того, что умрет первым и оставит Армина в одиночестве.

 

В это же время над лагерем стали летать союзные самолеты, и после первого же налета Армин настоял на том, чтобы они проводили как можно больше времени не в бараках, а у стен.

 

– Летчики не станут метить в бараки, но, учитывая погрешность, высоту и ветер, иногда они будут попадать по конструкциям, – схватившись за рукав Ривая и прижавшись лбом к его плечу, шептал он. – Чаще, конечно, снаряды будут падать на свободные места, но нельзя думать, что в бараках безопасно. К тому же, они не знают, где строения с надзирателями, а где с нами. Стены – самый безопасный вариант на случай обвала.

 

Ривай удивился его связной речи, но решил не спорить. В конце концов, он устал настолько, что уже не ощущал беспокойства по поводу бомбардировок.

 

Главное, чтобы вместе. Умереть, но вместе.

 

В один прекрасный апрельский день им удалось спрятаться на заднем дворе, за всеми бараками своего текущего блока и устроиться прямо на земле. До заднего двора мало кто мог доползти, так что людей, даже мертвых, здесь было значительно меньше. Усевшись у стены для защиты собственных спин, прижавшись и вцепившись друг в друга, они уснули впервые за много дней, почти наслаждаясь (если это было возможно в таком месте) тишиной и отсутствием зловония.

 

Разбудили их крики. Здесь уже давно никто не кричал – у узников просто не было сил повышать голос. Поэтому крики казались явлением из другого мира – из того, где люди ходили, отрывая ноги от земли, ели каждый день и спали под крышей. Ривай медленно открыл глаза, когда увидел прямо перед собой пару сапог из коричневой кожи. С трудом подняв голову, он уставился на стоявшего прямо перед ним солдата и сморгнул – показалось, что форма была не немецкой.

 

Через несколько секунд выяснилось, что ему не показалось – солдат был действительно одет в незнакомую форму. Пришелец постоял еще немного, а потом сбросил с плеча рюкзак, опустился на одно колено и, отстегнув клапан, вынул сверток с едой. Разорвав бумажную обертку, он протянул Риваю большой кусок хлеба. Слова, сказанные по-английски, долетели до сознания Ривая мгновением позже, чем должны были, и он кивнул, показывая солдату, что услышал его. В одной его руке оказался хлеб, а другой рукой Ривай сжал худое плечо Армина.

 

Солдат сказал что-то еще, а затем указал рукой в сторону, и, проследив за его жестом, Ривай увидел целую группу солдат в такой же форме.

 

– Спасибо, – приподнимая хлеб и еще раз кивая, поблагодарил его Ривай. Солдат снял головной убор, легко поклонился и отошел к своим друзьям. Положив сверток с хлебом на колени, Ривай осторожно подтолкнул все еще спавшего Армина: – Эй, Арлерт, просыпайся.

 

Светлые, словно выжженные ресницы дрогнули и приподнялись – Армин открыл глаза и поежился от холода.

 

– Что такое?

 

– Кажется, мы проспали освобождение, – ответил Ривай. – У нас есть хлеб. Настоящий. Без опилок. Хочешь?

 

– Я… не знаю даже. Наверное, можно попробовать, – слабо улыбнулся Армин, который, видимо, еще не понял, что именно произошло. Ривай отломил небольшой кусочек и вложил в его руку. Поднеся ладонь к лицу и всмотревшись в белый мякиш, Армин нахмурился. – Это… это правда? Правда?

 

– Стал бы я врать о таком, дурья башка, – ухмыльнулся Ривай. – Ешь. Я хочу видеть, как ты будешь есть.

 

 Уже через неделю их перевели в город, находившийся поблизости. Хозяева дома, в котором их поселили, были отправлены на принудительные работы по уборке лагеря, так что жилье временно пустовало.

 

Вечером, лежа в горячей ванне и глядя на расположившегося напротив Армина, Ривай зачерпнул полную пригоршню воды и пропустил ее сквозь пальцы.

 

– Главное, чтобы засора не было после нас, – сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как Армин остервенело намыливал свои тощие руки.

 

Светлые волосы Арлерта немного отросли со времен последней стрижки, так что теперь он уже отдаленно напоминал себя прежнего – за те несколько дней, что прошли с момента освобождения, его взгляд ожил и прояснился.

 

Они не участвовали в массовом погребении тел и не видели, как английские солдаты гнали надзирателей на работы и заставляли их переносить разваливавшиеся на ходу трупы к общему рву. Зато они помнили душные клубы хлора, которым дезинфицировали бараки, очищая их для временного проживания – именно там они и ночевали с другими узниками, дожидаясь перевода в город. Англичане оказались жутко эмоциональными – они то и дело заглядывали в бараки, о чем-то говорили и приносили еду, которую брали непонятно откуда. Ривай подозревал, что английская армия просто обобрала весь близлежащий город, чтобы добыть провиант на выживших узников лагеря.

 

– Найдем, чем прочистить, – улыбнулся Армин. – Здесь есть туалет.

 

– Предлагаешь слить воду туда?

 

– Нет. Просто радуюсь тому, что… ну, теперь столько всего появилось.

 

– Так здесь и постель есть.

 

– Даже три, кажется.

 

– Ты собрался спать отдельно? – удивился Ривай.

 

– Нет, – покачал головой Армин. – Я теперь не думаю, что вообще смогу когда-то что-то делать отдельно от вас.

 

– И не надо, – прикрывая глаза и сползая спиной по покатой стенке ванны, прошептал Ривай. – Если только сам захочешь. А так… я тебя никуда не… не прогоняю, так что успокойся.

 

По теплой воде пробегала рябь от их дыхания, над неверным отражением возвышались четыре колена. Теперь, когда они были почти одинаково худыми, сходу было почти невозможно определить, какие из колен принадлежали Риваю, а какие Армину.

 

В ванной пахло хозяйственным мылом, в воздухе висел тяжелый пар. Под потолком с едва различимым гудением горела лампочка, из плотно завинченного крана сорвалась последняя капля воды и, упав на дно умывальника, разбилась на мелкие капли, заблестевшие в желтом электрическом свете.

 

На крючке неподвижно, касаясь самого пола, висело большое банное полотенце. Одно на двоих.

 

(1) Отсылка к концентрационному лагерю Берген-Бельзен, в который первоначально депортировались привилегированные евреи, имевшие возможность заплатить дополнительную сумму оккупационным властям.


	8. Амстердам

**Апрель 1945 – Июль 1945**

 

Ужасы войны сопровождали Армина повсюду. Обладая отличной памятью, он проклинал этот свой дар, теперь превратившийся в проклятие. Перед его глазами каждую ночь всплывали страшные картины прошлого, и он с отвращением понимал, что в этой войне не могло быть чистых победителей или побежденных. Поэтому он не мог разделить энтузиазм Эрена и Микасы – любя их всем сердцем и переполняясь благодарностью, он все же смотрел на мир совершенно иными глазами. Боясь расстроить их, он мало рассказывал о том, как выживал в лагере, а об обратном пути практически не упоминал.

 

Путь домой лежал для них через немецкие земли, и в самом начале мая было объявлено, что все выжившие заключенные должны были отправиться домой пешком. Армия просто не располагала транспортом для перемещения такого количества людей – свозили их сюда долгими месяцами, систематически набивая эшелоны до отказа, а на то, чтобы развести всех по домам, соблюдая при этом более или менее человеческие условия, ушел бы целый год. Этого года у выживших узников не было.

 

Так что, дождавшись хозяев дома, в котором их временно поселили, Ривай и Армин ушли из города, двинувшись на север – к Голландии. Шли они все так же в своей полосатой форме, только теперь она была хотя бы чистой.

 

Армин отлично помнил, как они переходили от города к городу, нанимаясь на работу за еду. Иногда их кормили на месте, иногда что-то отдавали с собой. Однако вся проблема заключалась в том, что немецкое население, сильно пострадавшее от контрнаступления, и само нуждалось в помощи.

 

Еще в первых числах мая, когда они проходили мимо деревни в десять домов, навстречу им выбежали четыре перепуганные женщины. Каждая что-то говорила, утопая в слезах и соплях – женщины хватали их за руки и одежду, причитали и о чем-то их просили. Армин тогда не понял, о чем вообще шла речь, поскольку все еще очень слабо понимал немецкий язык, но Ривай, который провел в лагере больше времени, сориентировался быстрее.

 

В какой-то момент из дома, стоявшего на самой окраине, вышли три девочки и направились к одной из женщин, что-то крича и размахивая руками. Ривай перевел взгляд на женщину, а потом взял ее за руку и кивнул. Тот вечер они провели под крышей – женщина увела их в свой дом. Утром она их не отпустила, и Ривай почему-то согласился остаться, хотя до сего момента он предпочитал идти без долгих остановок. К этому времени Армин уже успел понять, что в паре километров от этой деревни проходила линия боевых действий – остатки немецких сил как могли, сражались с советскими войсками. Их путь лежал через зону советской оккупации, и Армин, который еще не совсем представлял, что происходило на занятых «освободителями» землях, просто ждал, когда в дом постучат люди в форме.

 

Уже вечером люди постучали. Даже не просто постучали – двое выбили дверь, и еще один влез через окно. Вскоре дом наполнился людьми – мужчинами, говорившими на языке, который Армин вообще слышал впервые. Пожить рядом с русскоговорящими узниками ему не довелось, так что теперь он совсем ничего не понимал.

 

Ривай поднялся навстречу военным, и Армин, чувствуя, что так было правильнее, сделал то же самое.

 

Они все еще были худыми, их тела едва не просвечивали, да и кожа их скорее походила не на нормальный покров, а на старую пергаментную бумагу, но каким-то немыслимым образом женщина впихнула за их спины своих детей. Трех девочек погодок, младшей из которых было двенадцать.

 

Что происходило дальше, Армин почти не запомнил. Сработал старый инстинкт, спасший его рассудок в то время, когда его забирали надзиратели – он просто отключился от мира. Позже, когда солдаты ушли из дома, он с трудом пришел в себя и стал замечать детали.

 

В доме, где до сего момента царил идеальный порядок, теперь все было опрокинуто вверх дном. На женщине было разорвано платье, на старшей из девочек – тоже. Ривай стоял в самом углу и хмуро смотрел перед собой, сжимая зубы так, что играли желваки. Армин, боясь, но не находя в себе сил остановиться, продолжил оглядываться, и тогда Ривай сказал:

 

– Не расстраивайся. Их не тронули, просто припугнули. Матери тоже ничего не сделали. Наша лагерная форма им очень понравилась, так что они решили пощадить этот дом. Одному богу известно, что они подумали, но, скорее всего, решили, что мы – вернувшиеся домой члены семьи. Неважно. Главное, что здесь они больше ничего искать не будут.

 

Той ночью деревня наполнилась криками – мужскими и женскими. Ривай погасил в доме все огни и закрыл окна, а затем заставил девочек влезть под кровать. После этого они уселись на эту же кровать и усадили женщину между собой, зажав ее своими локтями. Они спали в таком положении еще две ночи подряд, пока войска не вышли из деревни и не двинулись дальше.

 

За это время Армин понял многое. Все это не укладывалось в голове, но он решил, что должен был включить и эти штрихи в свою новую картину мира. Когда-то он заставил себя столкнуться с реальностью нацизма и геноцида, теперь пришло время для разрушения идеалов. Еще не до конца оправившись от лагерных будней, ощущая жуткий холод и страх, он начал переламывать свой разум, вынуждая себя принять истинное лицо победителей – американцы, советы, англичане, канадцы. Все зверели от ощущения своей власти. Абсолютно все.

 

Его поражало, как быстро Ривай все понял и сделал выбор. Оценив ситуацию, он выбрал дом, в котором жили три девочки – понимая, что почти каждая из цеплявшихся за них женщин была обречена, он выбрал ту, у которой были дочери. Он словно знал, что произойдет – ему не потребовались объяснения.

 

В идеализированном понимании Армина освободители были благородными и добрыми людьми, дарившими покой и возможность выбора, но то, что показала ему военная жизнь, оказалось не просто другим – это была противоположность. Ривай же будто и не удивился.

 

Освободители ушли из деревни примерно пятого числа, и на следующий день Ривай собрался продолжить путь, но женщина уговорила его остаться. Так что он и Армин прожили в этом доме почти до конца мая. После набега военных почти не осталось еды, но хозяйка, как оказалось, подготовилась основательно – кое-какие припасы она закопала в своем небольшом садике, а какие-то деньги носила прямо на себе, вшив их в юбку. Она делала все – даже мужскую и самую грязную работу, она никогда не жаловалась и ни о чем их больше не просила. Разумеется, они помогали ей по дому и делали то, что могли, но ее ненормальное усердие говорило Армину, как сильно она боялась остаться одна.

 

Когда все-таки пришло время уходить, женщина вытащила из сундука мужскую одежду, которую и отдала им. Затем она разделила оставшиеся у нее деньги наполовину и всучила Риваю свернутые бумажки – настоящие марки, а не лагергельды.

 

– Нет, это лишнее, – пытаясь вернуть ей деньги, покачал головой он. – У тебя дети, как ты собираешься их кормить?

 

Женщина что-то ответила, а затем встала на колени и коснулась лбом пола перед его ногами. Ривай опустил голову. На деревянном полу, рядом с ее волосами, появилось мокрое пятнышко. Армин, конечно, сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

 

В начале июня они оказались у границы Нидерландов, но там Армин заболел – от бесконечной ходьбы, недоедания и стресса он слег почти посреди дороги. Ривай с трудом дотащил его до ближайшего дома, где, отдав все деньги, договорился с хозяином на временное проживание.

 

Война отнимала жизни тех, кто ни в чем не был виноват. Война превращала в животных всех без исключения. Война заставляла людей поступать неправильно, она все ставила вверх дном, и мир катился в адскую топку. Даже после так называемой победы.

 

Скорее всего, эта истина и скосила Армина. Он вдруг очень четко понял, что в их мире не предать себя было невозможно. Политика, лозунги, границы, формы – все это было лишь мусором, не имевшим ничего общего с человечностью. Как могли люди, которые должны были нести свободу, так мерзко поступать с беззащитными женщинами? Почему армия освободителей ничем не отличалась от лагерных надзирателей? Почему не было никакой разницы – каждый, кто носил форму и оружие, считал, что имел право распоряжаться чужой жизнью?

 

Идеалы выветрились из его головы только к последнему дню болезни. Он пролежал три недели, и еще пару дней просто вставал на ноги. После этого хозяин дома великодушно купил им билеты на поезд и выпроводил в Амстердам – вероятно, ему до смерти недоели незваные гости.

 

Таким образом, в самом начале июля они и оказались на вокзале – на родной земле, там, где можно было расслабиться. Армин понимал, что в этом городе мало кто мог ждать их возвращения, но его все равно переполняла радость – оказаться дома было безумно приятно. Когда Ривай подал ему руку и помог сойти с поезда, едва подошва его ботинок соприкоснулась с твердой поверхностью платформы, Армин почувствовал, как к горлу подкатил комок.

 

Только сейчас, стоя под теплым солнцем, сжимая в руке ладонь Ривая и глядя на вывески, написанные по-голландски, он признался самому себе, что еще каких-то несколько недель назад и не надеялся вернуться домой.

 

В Амстердаме даже воздух казался другим. Лица людей, их одежда, запах булочек с корицей, продававшихся в вокзальной лавочке – все это было таким знакомым и близким, что Армин был готов умереть от нахлынувшего на него счастья.

 

А самое главное – повсюду были цветы. Обычные цветы, завернутые в газету или белую бумагу или даже в исписанные тетрадные листы, пестрели отовсюду. Букеты лежали на руках девушек и женщин, сходивших с поездов, яркие тюльпаны и чувственные розы алели на руках мужчин, сидевших в зале ожидания. Свежесрезанные и благоухающие цветы были построенные целыми батальонами – выставленные в жестяных ведерках вдоль стены букеты, казалось, наполняли красками все пространство.

 

Это был тот самый город, в котором они впервые встретились. Тот самый город, где прошло его детство. Где умер его дедушка, где остались его друзья.

 

Встреча с Эреном и Микасой стала для него самым неожиданным подарком – когда он выбрасывал из окна вагона записки, даже и подумать не мог, что хоть одна из них дойдет до друзей. Радость от встречи на время заглушила страх и неуверенность, прочно обосновавшиеся внутри него.

 

Конечно, он и Ривай немало озадачили Микасу и Эрена своим поведением. Они действовали больше по привычке – старались не разлучаться на долгое время, вместе ходили мыться, постоянно переглядывались и ели только в присутствии друг друга. Армин поначалу и не понял, как странно все это, должно быть, выглядело со стороны. Еще более странными были его кошмары, которыми он будил всех, кто спал с ним в одной комнате.

 

Возможно, поэтому, когда Ривай договорился со своим прежним работодателем, Армин решил уйти вместе с ним. В тот день, четвертого июля, Ривай вернулся домой после обеда – принес хлеб и картофель, приготовлением которого Армин и занялся.

 

Они устроились на маленькой кухоньке, и Ривай уселся напротив, наблюдая за тем, как Армин чистил картофелины и складывал их в наполненную водой керамическую чашку.

 

– Мне дают комнату в старом доме, – посидев немного, сказал он. – Я хочу, чтобы жил со мной. Заставлять, конечно, не буду. Эрен и Микаса очень любят тебя, и вряд ли будут в восторге от моей идеи, так что сам решай.

 

Армин отложил нож и выпрямил спину. Говорить о каких-то решениях именно сейчас не хотелось – жизнь только-только входила в свободную колею.

 

– Я уйду с вами, – сказал он.

 

– В общем так, Арлерт, пора бы тебе перестать обращаться ко мне, словно я – твой школьный учитель или дяденька-сосед. Мы с тобой ели из одной чашки и спали на одной кровати и если мы хотим быть честными, пора поставить точку именно сейчас. Потому что если мы поселимся под одной крышей, ты же понимаешь, что это будет надолго. Не хочу, чтобы ты о чем-то жалел.

 

– Я ни о чем не пожалею. Все уже давно решено.

 

– Вот как, – прислонившись спиной к стене и откинув назад голову, вздохнул Ривай. – Жить вместе – не то же самое, что находиться вместе по вынужденности. Это совсем другое. Ты должен это понимать. Поэтому я должен тебе сейчас сказать кое-что.

 

– Что именно? – не понял Армин.

 

– Что именно… Ты не считаешь меня виноватым в том, что с тобой случилось?

 

Эти слова на несколько минут вогнали Армина в ступор.

 

– Нет. С чего бы? – через некоторое время спросил он. – Я бы никогда так не подумал. Все, что я делал – это были мои решения.

 

– Точно ли твои? Черт возьми… я просто… я думаю об этом каждый день. Я бы и рад сказать, но… Ну подумай, черт бы тебя побрал, ты же умный. Подумай, как все это связано – то, что происходило с нами с самого начала этой оккупационной хрени. Мои поступки и твои поступки. И то, что я первым начал возить документы, а ты подписался на это дело, потому что искал меня. И то, что я разрешил тебе пройти по дороге, предназначенной для евреев. И то…

 

– Нет, – вложив в это короткое слово всю свою жесткость, прервал его Армин. – Никогда больше так не говори. Никогда. За свои поступки я ответил сам, как и положено. И за свое сегодняшнее решения я буду отвечать сам.

 

Тогда Ривай не рассказал ему, как сильно винил себя за каждый момент, который привел Армина к жизни за колючей проволокой. Все это открылось намного позже – когда они переехали в отдельную комнату. Каждый момент выходил скомканным и каким-то нераскрытым, но даже мимоходом пропущенных фраз Армину было вполне достаточно.

 

И если Армин страдал, потому что решал в своей голове проблемы вселенского масштаба, то Ривая мучили совершенно другие мысли. Для него все эти политические игры, вопросы нравственности и филантропии не имели значения – он думал только о человеке, ради которого пережил войну.

 

Армину тоже следовало оставить за спиной все эти заведомо провальные размышления о мире и высоких материях. Ведь на самом деле все, что имело значение, было довольно простым – все это умещалось в теле одного невысокого, но крепко стоявшего на ногах мужчины. Ради этого и стоило жить.


	9. Воскресенье

**23 декабря 1945**

**Воскресенье**

– Из чего шьют такие вот костюмчики? Из… из полотенец?

 

Они стояли на балконе своей крошечной квартирки – той самой, в которой провели впервые целую ночь, когда Армин вытащил его из Вестерборка всего на один выходной. Армин смотрел вниз, следя взглядом за ребенком, шедшим под руку с взрослым мужчиной. Мальчик был облачен в розовый костюм, снабженный заячьими ушками. Ривай смотрел на Армина и вспоминал, как ровно одиннадцать лет назад вот точно так же вел его на детский утренник.

 

Вспоминался несчастный взгляд огромных влажных глаз, выпрямленная спина, круглый животик, выпирающие тоненькие ключицы, мягкие пальчики с чистыми ноготками. Каким же маленьким и хрупким он был!

 

Прошло всего одиннадцать лет. И что с ними случилось за это время? Не начнись война, сейчас Армин уже, наверное, готовился бы к поступлению в какой-нибудь университет, гулял бы с девушками. Возможно, даже покупал бы для них цветы в той самой лавочке, в которой сейчас работал Ривай.

 

Теперь Армин работал в газетном киоске и возвращался домой после обеда – сразу после того, как удавалось распродать все газеты на день. Поэтому к приходу Ривая он всегда успевал приготовиться – справиться с ужином, набрать в ванну горячей воды, повесить чистые полотенца. Разрозненные картинки их жизни, в которой они проводили рядом все самые важные моменты, собирались в одно целое именно в этой квартире – здесь и сейчас.

 

– Между прочим, тогда тоже было воскресенье. Двадцать третье декабря. Удивительно, правда? – улыбнулся Армин, проводив взглядом мужчину и ребенка, успевших скрыться за углом.

 

– Такое случается – календарь время от времени повторяет сам себя, – кивнул Ривай. – А потом все начинается заново. Но я бы не хотел, чтобы мы с тобой прошли этот путь еще раз. Я вообще хочу обо всем забыть.

 

Он все еще винил себя за то, что происходило в их жизни в последние годы. Та минутная слабость, которую он позволил себе, сидя на кухне Эрена и Микасы, была единственным мгновением, когда он сказал об этом вслух. Армин тогда заверил его, что все было в полном порядке, и все события его жизни, включая многократное сексуальное насилие в лагере и дальнейшие тяготы лагерной жизни – ответственность за все это целиком и полностью лежала только на нем самом, и ни на ком больше. Однако Ривай продолжал считать себя виноватым, хотя больше никогда не говорил об этом с Армином.

 

Мелкие детали, из которых вырисовывалось полотно их жизни, возвращались к его решениям. Это он навел связи с Сопротивлением и первым начал возить документы. Это он разрешил Армину показаться на еврейской улице. Это он принял его приглашение и провел ночь в Амстердаме, укрепив и без того опасные взгляды Армина на политическую обстановку страны. Не начни он поддерживать контакт с сопротивленцами, Армин никогда не смог бы выйти на этих людей и начать работать наравне с взрослыми.

 

Ривай понимал, что никакие сожаления не могли ничего исправить, но он также осознавал, что не испытывая чувства вины, никогда не смог бы загладить ее. Теперь он все чаще задумывался над тем, что Армину стоило продолжить двигаться дальше – пойти учиться, получить солидную профессию, завести семью. Что он мог дать восемнадцатилетнему парню? В свои тридцать три года Ривай чувствовал себя настоящим стариком, которому не оставалось ничего, кроме как потихоньку работать и откладывать деньги на какие-нибудь мелочи. Жизнь казалась ему бесперспективной и простой.

 

– А я… я бы повторил наше прошлое, – неожиданно сказал Армин, подняв глаза в небо и поправив воротник куртки.

 

– Дурак, – фыркнул Ривай. – Вот тебе-то как раз повторять и не стоит.

 

– Ну, да, я побывал временным развлечением для людей, которых в данный момент судят в Нюрнберге. А еще стал убийцей. И, возможно, вором – я уже даже не помню точно. Но… но все было правильно. Все было так, как я хотел. С того самого воскресенья, когда ты взял меня с собой, и мы смотрели на Сингел. Я был ребенком, удивить которого очень даже просто, но… поверь, я и позже ничего такого никогда не испытывал. Все эти годы прожиты не напрасно, и все, что довелось пережить… да, кошмары мучают меня, и ты знаешь это. Но я ни о чем не жалею.

 

– Да замолчи ты, – не выдержав, проворчал Ривай. – Ты просто под влиянием момента. Все так идеально – мы с тобой рядом, и живем в этой квартире, и сегодня тот самый день, и погода примерно такая же… хочешь, можем даже на Сингел посмотреть. Кафе опять работает, только теперь называется «Фантазия». Только… только не говори этого. Не нужно.

 

– Почему? – удивился Армин. – Тебе от этого плохо?

 

– Мне от этого стыдно, а я не люблю, когда мне бывает стыдно, понял?

 

– Но я же могу, хоть когда-то поговорить с тобой не о том, где и какие булочки купить к обеду, и к какому сапожнику лучше отнести прохудившиеся ботинки. Пустые разговоры радости не прибавляют.

 

– Ты уже слишком взрослый для того, чтобы каждый день чему-то радоваться, – буркнул Ривай.

 

– Нет, – покачал головой Армин. – И пока ты рядом, я никогда не стану взрослым настолько, чтобы ничему не радоваться.

 

– Слушай, у тебя, кажется, кипит кровь, так что лучше найди себе девушку.

 

Армин тихо рассмеялся и повернулся, взявшись за ручку двери, отделявшей их от остальной части квартиры.

 

– Ты меня боишься. Поэтому мы сейчас спим в разных кроватях, – прошептал он, прежде чем пройти в кухню.

 

Ривай прошел следом за ним. Пристроенный в последний год балкон стал настоящим подарком – Армин выходил на улицу почти каждый день, даже когда стало совсем холодно. Протянутые веревки позволяли сушить белье, не полагаясь на задний двор, а еще здесь можно было хранить продукты и всякое барахло, дожидавшееся своего часа.

 

– Мы спим в разных кроватях, потому что потолстели, – пояснил Ривай, садясь за стол и вытягивая ноги.

 

– Неправда, – возразил Армин.

 

– Вынуждаешь меня сделать то, о чем я буду жалеть?

 

– Что, например?

 

– Не валяй дурака, ты знаешь, о чем я. Мы оба мужчины, и, кажется, ты все уже давно понял. Я не стану таким, как те твари, которые обращались с тобой, как с мусором. Доволен? Я это сказал, успокойся. Да, мне хочется переспать с тобой, но я даже не знаю, как это делается, и… и тебе нужно съехать. В самое ближайшее время.

 

Армин кивнул и опустил перед ним тарелку с супом, а потом вернулся со своей порцией и уселся напротив.

 

– Нет, я не съеду, – прямо глядя Риваю в глаза, сказал он. – Я сейчас, наверное, у тебя аппетит отобью, но, думается мне, лучшего момента для разговора все равно не найти.

 

– Ну, валяй, – вздохнул Ривай, откладывая ложку и складывая руки. – Тебе ли не знать, что после лагеря у человека можно отбить что угодно, только не аппетит.

 

– Я… я о том, что с нами было в дороге, и обо всем об этом. Ты же слушаешь радио каждый день, ловишь новости и ждешь, когда назовут их имена. Именно тех надзирателей, верно? Тех, кто запирал меня в каморке, когда я только прибыл в лагерь. Я тут подумал… тебе не нужно это делать. Я хочу, чтобы ты изгнал их из нашей жизни.

 

– Я не могу.

 

– А если их не осудят? Такое может быть, поверь – правосудие весьма относительное. Если их не накажут? Ты сам поедешь мстить им?

 

– Не знаю.

 

– Лучше оставить все это. Я часто думаю о тех женщинах, просивших нас пожить у них. Помнишь, когда мы возвращались?

 

– Как же, конечно, помню.

 

– Их ведь… тех, остальных… их ведь тоже… скорее всего.

 

– Да.

 

– Но им на что надеяться? Кто за них отомстит?

 

– Это их дело.

 

– Я знаю, но это все равно жестоко. Я хочу сказать, что в этой войне не было сторон, не было правых и виноватых, потому что если так судить, то все страны хоть по чуть-чуть, да виноваты. Каждый боролся за того, кем дорожил. А для меня нет никого дороже тебя. И я думаю, что даже через такие унижения, мне все равно нужно было оказаться в лагере. Потому что мы могли выжить только вместе. И если… если для того, чтобы сейчас быть вместе, мне нужно было попасть туда, то мне ради этого ничего не жаль.

 

Ривай опустил взгляд в тарелку. Есть действительно больше не хотелось.

 

– Глупости, – выдохнул он. – Ты ничего не понимаешь.

 

– Ты научил меня этому, – положив ладонь на стол, сказал Армин. – Ты научил меня тому, что в этом мире важны только те, кого любишь. И я не могу позволить тебе сейчас от всего отказаться.

 

– Ты ничего не понимаешь, – упрямо повторил Ривай. – Я тебя ребенком помню. Маленьким еще. Позволь мне пожить нормальным человеком, не превращай меня в…

 

Армин поднял голову и глубоко вздохнул.

 

– Я о том и говорю. Ты – моя правда.

 

Ривай закрыл глаза. Он не мог избавиться от воспоминаний, не мог прогнать прочь Армина, поселившегося в его голове – Армина с перепачканным лицом, с голыми плечами и животом, окрашенным следами сапог. Армина, которого тошнило чужим семенем на грязную почву, Армина, на внутренней стороне бедер которого засыхали белые и красные потеки.

 

Как он мог позволить себе хотя бы мысль о том, чтобы сделать его своим после всего, что произошло?

 

– Черт возьми, ну почему именно ты? – отодвигая тарелку и откидываясь на спинку стула, прошептал он. – Ты мог бы сделать вид, что ничего не заметил, и дело с концом. Но нет, тебе нужно было все вывернуть наизнанку и вытащить, так чтобы с любого угла видно было. Что теперь с этим делать-то? Ты сам хоть знаешь, что теперь с этим делать? Как теперь нам жить рядом, когда ты заводишь такие разговоры? Ты возненавидишь меня, и ничего не получится. Так что лучше тебе было бы зажаться и сидеть тихо. И съехать при первой возможности.

 

– Я никуда не уеду, – повторил на свой лад Армин.

 

 

А нужны ли были предисловия? Ривай трусом не был, бесконечно бегать не собирался, и если уж он остался единственным взрослым в окружении Армина, то ему и выпадала честь проводить воспитательные работы. Отлично понимая всю опасность своих действий, он все-таки решил кое-что показать мальчишке, пока тот окончательно не сорвался и не натворил каких-нибудь глупостей.

 

Стоило обойтись без церемоний, чтобы не создавать бесполезную видимость – Ривай выбрал самый простой путь, призвав при этом на помощь все свои силы.

 

Вообще, за последние месяцы Риваю удалось свести к минимуму все их контакты, даже визуальные. Ему казалось, что он действовал вполне себе незаметно, однако, как оказалось, все его ухищрения были довольно прямолинейными и оставались для Армина слишком явными.

 

Они стали раздельно спать, и по очереди пользоваться ванной, держать свои вещи в разных тумбочках и обедать в разных местах. Этого показалось мало, и Ривай пошел дальше, исключая любой риск. Он боялся смотреть на обнаженное тело Армина и стал отворачиваться каждый раз, когда тот собирался переодеваться. Он не хотел видеть, как отросшие светлые волосы липли к влажной тонкой шее, и добился этого, заведя привычку гасить свет еще до того, как Армин успевал вернуться из душа. О прикосновениях вообще пришлось забыть.

 

С тех самых пор, как они оправились настолько, чтобы начать засыпать без нервных вздрагиваний, Ривай понял, что его тело странным образом реагировало на присутствие Армина. Понял и возненавидел себя за это.

 

Теперь же он собирался подойти к самому краю пропасти, но удержаться и при этом удержать и своего глупого и наивного мальчика – ребенка, вздумавшего дразнить мужчину.

 

Армин ходил в душ вторым, поскольку предпочитал согреваться сразу под одеялом – возвращался в комнату еще не высохшим и юркал в постель, не задерживаясь снаружи. Обычно в это время Ривай уже лежал своей кровати – они почти два месяца как спали раздельно. Свет в комнате, как правило, уже не горел.

 

 

Этой ночью Армин вернулся в темную комнату, уже по привычке вслепую добрался до своей кровати и, приподняв край одеяла, шмыгнул внутрь, наткнувшись при этом на твердое от напряжения и холодное от волнения тело Ривая.

 

– Ты этого хотел? – притягивая его к себе, прошептал Аккерман. – Думаю, если не показать тебе, ты не поймешь.

 

Армин вцепился в его руки и сам прижался к его плечу мокрым лицом.

 

– А ведь тот человек, которого я убил, был прав, – прошептал он, сжимая ладони Ривая и зарываясь носом в его плечо. – Я все-таки гомосексуалист. Но это сейчас не имеет значения.

 

– Нашел время, когда признаваться, – хмыкнул Ривай. – Сейчас и так все понятно. Ничего без церемоний не можешь?

 

– Не могу. Прости, это плохо, наверное.

 

Ривай высвободил ладони, перевернул его на спину и навис сверху, упираясь рукой в подушку. Не зная, что делать дальше, он коснулся губами его лба и задержался, ощущая тепло, постепенно зародившееся внутри. Тепло, не имевшее ничего общего с температурой тела – душевное, глубокое и непонятное. То самое, которое он впервые почувствовал, взяв под руку Армина, только что освободившегося от заячьего костюма. Но ведь он не мог хотеть ребенка, верно? Он тогда вообще не думал о том, чтобы переспать с человеком мужского пола – у него были совершенно другие проблемы и мысли.

 

Что-то было в этом неправильное, но Армин потянулся за следующим поцелуем и коснулся губ Ривая, заставляя его замереть на несколько секунд.

 

– Мы имеем на это право, – прошептал Армин, счастливо улыбаясь. – Неужели ты думаешь, что мы не заслужили?

 

– Я думаю, что мне страшно. Да и ты весь трясешься. Кого ты хочешь обмануть?

 

– Никого я не обманываю.

 

Свирепая борьба между разумом и телом вымотала Ривая, и он уже сам не понимал, как правильнее было бы поступить. Он не мог довериться сердцу и телу, он постоянно думал о том, что просто свихнулся, возжелав ребенка, которого впервые увидел, когда тот еще и говорить толком нормально не мог. Какой нормальный мужчина стал бы испытывать вожделение, лежа рядом с парнем, и прекрасно зная о том, через что ему пришлось пройти?

 

Но Армин настаивал, и Ривай был слишком слаб, чтобы ему отказать. Он забыл, зачем затеял все это и улегся в чужую постель – он совсем устал бороться с собой и во всем себе отказывать.

 

Понимание собственных поступков пришло уже после того, как Армин невнятно простонал и обнял его за плечи – тогда до его сознания и донесся слабый запах туалетного мыла с лавандовым ароматом, которым Армин пользовался с тех пор, как они перестали покупать исключительно хозяйственное. Одновременно с этим пришло ощущение мягкой кожи под губами – его губы оказались на шее Армина, и черт знает сколько времени вытворяли нечто непонятное до тех пор, пока Ривай поймал себя на этом.

 

Ему хотелось. Хотелось сделать это – уже очень давно. Возможно, и Армину чего-то хотелось – его мягкие ладони прошлись по спине Ривая, отчего он испуганно втянул живот и подобрался. Впервые кто-то касался шрамов, оставшихся на теле Ривая после пыток в лагере.

 

Ривай и сам прекрасно знал, как это выглядело и ощущалось – словно из его мышц были выдраны целые куски, после которых остались неглубокие, но четкие следы, так и не заросшие со временем. Армин, который поначалу струсил и убрал руки, вернулся к шрамам уже через мгновение, накрыв старые раны ладонями и лаская каждый из них так нежно, что Риваю показалось, будто повреждение тканей не только не снизило чувствительность, но еще и повысило ее.

 

– Ты что делаешь? – наклоняясь так, чтобы коснуться кончика его носа своим, спросил Ривай. – Я потом не остановлюсь.

 

Армин покачал головой и закусил губу, продолжая гладить его спину. Его нахмуренные брови выглядели даже забавно, но Ривай не мог смеяться. Сейчас он не смог бы даже улыбнуться.

 

Тонкие руки оказались страшно сильными и цепкими. Едва попав в них, Ривай понял, что его уже никогда не отпустят. Армин, который вовсе не выглядел хищником, на самом деле оказался самым настоящим диким зверем, которого не стоило провоцировать или будить. Он сжал Ривая бедрами и обхватил за талию, прижав к себе и сдавленно дыша, вынуждая его дышать с собой в один ритм.

 

Он засмеялся, и Ривай приподнял лицо, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза и убедиться, что у него не началась истерика.

 

– Ты в порядке? Может, тебе больно?

 

– Нет, – Армин потряс головой, разметав волосы по подушке. – Я счастлив. Ты ведь не обманешь меня?

 

– Я тебе ни в чем клясться не стану, – целуя его в губы, а затем, спускаясь к ключицам, ответил Ривай. – Но после этого даже не рассчитывай улепетнуть куда-нибудь.

 

– Никогда, – пообещал Армин, сдавливая его бедрами и задыхаясь от восторга.

 

Преступление. Он совершал преступление каждый день, отнимая у себя и у любимого человека эти мгновения. Он крал драгоценные минуты их жизни, отказываясь дарить себя и не принимая того, что хотел отдать Армин. Как можно было не понимать этого? Как можно было намеренно воздерживаться от счастья иметь близость – настоящую, а не временную близость – с человеком, дороже которого никого нет?

 

Армин заснул далеко за полночь – утром никому из них не нужно было на работу, рождественские выходные начинались с двадцать четвертого. Ривай лежал и подсчитывал в уме, достаточно ли у него было денег, чтобы сходить вместе с Армином в кафе «Фантазия» и успеть посмотреть на Сингел еще до начала праздничной суеты.

 

Воспитательный план не удался – Ривай сдался на полпути, что было ему совершенно не свойственно. Мальчик-зайчик вырос – ему исполнилось восемнадцать лет, и к этому времени он успел слишком многое, такого с лихвой хватило бы даже на две жизни.

 

Впрочем, возможно, у каждого из них действительно было по две жизни.

 

**_Конец_ **

 


	10. Друзья (Экстра)

**Декабрь 1944 – Июль 1945**

 

Когда в почтовом ящике появился конверт из ослепительно-белой бумаги с немецким штампом Эрен не поверил своим глазам. У него и Микасы не было родственников, проживавших в Германии, так что ждать писем было неоткуда. Однако адрес был указан точно, что и побудило его все-таки забрать письмо и отложить его вместе с остальной корреспонденцией в ящик письменного стола.

 

В самом конце сорок четвертого он и Микаса жили в бывшей штабной квартире и всем окружающим представлялись мужем и женой, хотя по сути их не связывали никакие романтические отношения. Отсутствие колец объяснялось недостатком денег, а другие вопросы никого не занимали – измученные долгой оккупацией люди почти перестали интересоваться чужими жизнями.

 

Вечером, когда Микаса вернулась с работы, Эрен показал ей письмо, и, немного подумав, они решили открыть его. В конверте оказалось короткое послание на тетрадном листе, сложенном вдвое. Разворачивая лист, Эрен уронил на колени помятую бумажку, оказавшуюся крошечной запиской, на одной стороне которой было всего три слова.

 

«Привилегии без выгоды».

 

На другой красовался адрес этой квартиры.

 

Неровный почерк с буквами разного размера и каким-то неуверенным начертанием не смог его обмануть. Подняв глаза и встретившись взглядом с застывшей перед ним Микасой, он прошептал:

 

– Это Армин. Он жив, направляется в немецкий лагерь. Он еще жив, понимаешь?

 

Микаса протянула руку, и он отдал ей клочок бумаги, а сам расправил тетрадный лист и прочел короткое послание, написанное отправителем.

 

«Здравствуйте!

Мы нашли эту записку рядом с железной дорогой. Молимся о том, чтобы вы встретились с вашим другом. Господь воистину милостив. Сохраняйте надежду и мужество.

Возможно, скоро ваши общие мучения подойдут к концу, и тогда, пожалуйста, вспомните о нас – наши только начнутся».

 

В тот вечер они легли спать без ужина, а затем всю ночь не смыкали глаз. Их старый друг был жив, он все еще держался, у него оставались силы – достаточно сил, чтобы передать им записку.

 

До этого момента Эрен лишь слышал о том, что некоторые голландцы получали письма, присланные немцами, но написанные их друзьями-евреями и политическими заключенными. Теперь настал и их черед. Зная, что они не могли остаться в старой квартире, Армин на всякий случай указал штабной адрес, поскольку это помещение чаще всего пустовало и не привлекало лишнего внимания. По счастливой случайности Эрен и Микаса жили именно здесь, и смогли обнаружить письмо почти сразу после доставки.

 

Они никогда не были особо религиозными, а с тех пор, как началась война, их и без того шаткая вера в существование высших сил содрогнулась до самого основания. Как Господь мог допускать такое? Ради чего умирали эти люди – малые дети, беспомощные женщины, больные старцы? Во имя чего Господь терпел такой ужас? Бесцельность страданий, безнаказанность мерзавцев, равнодушие окружающих – все это заставляло Эрена думать, что в мире не оставалось ничего надежного и светлого. После ареста Армина он мог полагаться только на Микасу и считал это роскошью – у большинства людей не было друзей, на которых они могли бы рассчитывать.

 

Однако той ночью он и Микаса впервые за много лет преклонили колени каждый у своей постели – поднявшись посреди ночи и раздвинув шторы, они решили поблагодарить кого-то, кто был ответственен за эту весточку от Армина. Каждый молился про себя, как умел, выбирая только одному себе ведомые слова. Эрен просил Господа о том, чтобы эти люди, что были так щедры к Армину и к ним, не понесли наказание за свою решительность, и чтобы это огромное добро зачлось им, когда наступят тяжелые времена. Ему становилось горько от мысли, что он не мог вернуть этим достойным людям даже малую долю этой немыслимой доброты.

 

Дальше следовали месяцы суровой работы и постоянных опасностей – собравшиеся к отступлению оккупационные власти развернули настоящий террор, и всю весну голландцы прожили как на пороховой бочке. Осознавая, что падение в пропасть неизбежно, нацисты старались утянуть за собой как можно больше людей, но именно в это время всколыхнулась самая горячая волна сопротивления – не как организации, а как народного настроения. Ощущая единодушие с большинством своих соседей и людей, проживавших в этом городе, Эрен и Микаса подписывались на самые рискованные дела – резали телефонные провода, перехватывали сообщения, организовывали нападения на патрули. Адреналин наполнял их кровь все двадцать четыре часа в сутки – они были готовы к вылазкам каждый день, вне зависимости от времени и обстоятельств. Сумасшедший азарт подстегивался радиопередачами, которые они слушали вместе с другими членами Сопротивления. Нацистов теснили на всех фронтах, немецкую землю утюжили советские и американские танки, освобождались лагеря.

 

Опьянение длилось до самого мая, и только после прямого объявления победы, от которого сотряслись все стены города, Эрен вдруг понял, как сильно он устал. Они не могли даже радоваться в полной мере – в то время как взволнованные люди высыпали на улицы с радостными песнями и восклицаниями, они просто сидели в одной постели и держались за руки, глядя в пустую стену и, пытаясь осмыслить всю значимость события. Их тела были истощены постоянным недосыпанием и недоеданием, а разум – затуманен и слаб от беспокойств и перегрузок.

 

Надобность в опасной работе отпала, они предпочли остаться в стороне и не упоминать о том, что были одними из самых старых членов Сопротивления. Им хотелось покоя и обычной жизни, и они с упоением погрузились в послевоенный быт, мигом преобразивший страну.

 

В июне прошел слух, что выжившие из освобожденных концентрационных лагерей стали возвращаться в Голландию. С тех пор Эрен и Микаса каждый день ходили на главный вокзал и встречали поезда, надеясь свидеться со своим другом. Они отлично понимали, что письмо пришло слишком давно, и за прошедшие полгода могло случиться что угодно, но их надежда была слишком сильна.

 

Отпрашиваясь с работы, выкраивая лишние минуты и откладывая деньги, они продолжали свою войну – для них она могла закончиться лишь с возвращением Армина или… или с подтверждением его смерти.

 

Всеобщее ликование сменилось тяжелым трудом, и вся страна погрузилась в утомительный процесс восстановления. Они, активно работавшие в Сопротивлении всю весну, теперь были свободны заниматься своими судьбами. Микаса устроилась в овощную лавку, а Эрен работал в строительной компании, занимавшейся ремонтом поврежденных бомбардировками зданий. Каждый вечер, закончив с работой, но, не успев умыться и поесть, они бежали на вокзал и сидели там до последнего поезда. Микаса брала еду из дома, и они перекусывали, не сводя глаз с железной дороги. Весь персонал вокзала знал их в лицо, и к концу июня почти всем было известно, как выглядел Армин, и из какого лагеря он должен был вернуться.

 

Наверное, поэтому им повезло еще раз – когда очередным вечером они прибежали к воротам, их встретила радостная уборщица, сообщившая им, что мальчик со светлым волосами и голубыми глазами, отзывающийся на имя «Армин», появился на вокзале.

 

– Он и еще один мужчина сейчас сидят в зале. Мы сказали им подождать, иначе потеряются же. Я уверена, это ваш дружок.

 

Забыв поблагодарить ее, они бросились прямиком в зал ожидания, где и встретились с Армином. Когда они вбежали в зал, старый друг поднялся им навстречу, и они едва не сбили его с ног.

 

Эрен запомнил, как его взгляд скользил по деревянным панелям, перебегал на спинки скамеек и метался по стеклянным окнам-витринам, как лица присутствовавших в зале сливались в невнятную полосу размытых очертаний и форм, и как среди этого безумия красок перед ним появилось лицо Армина. Он был тонким и бледным, но до неприличия счастливым – казалось, что он светился изнутри. Когда Эрен стиснул Армина в приветственных объятиях, мужчина рядом с ним немедленно отреагировал, предупредив, чтобы он не увлекался слишком сильно.

 

– Смотри, не переломай ему ребра.

 

Наверное, он был слишком счастлив – даже такие мелочи не могли испортить его настроение. На несколько мгновений они оказались только втроем – он, Микаса и вернувшийся Армин.

 

«Мы не изменили себе – мы ни на миг не предали себя или других. Мы выдержали все, и отстояли свое право ходить под этим небом с высоко поднятой головой. Мы будем счастливы, и никогда не почувствуем стыд за свои успехи, потому что мы победили».

 

Они плакали так, как не рыдали даже в детстве – особенно это касалось Микасы, которой обычно не были свойственны сильные проявления эмоций. Скорее всего, облегчение, испытанное ею в этот момент, на время сорвало с нее плотный покров самоконтроля, к которому она вернулась позже.

 

Только на вокзале и пришло осознание победы. Война закончилась, можно было вернуться домой и зажить спокойной жизнью.

 

Впрочем, возвращение было образным, да и не совсем полным – они почему-то полагали, что Армин должен был влиться в их семью и стать частью их жизни, как и прежде. Разумеется, этого не произошло.

 

Вечером Армин немало удивил их, когда заперся в ванной с этим непонятным мужчиной, которого, как оказалось, звали Леви Аккерманом. Эрен ничего не сказал, но его лицо, вероятно, и не нуждалось в словесных объяснениях – Микаса все поняла после первого взгляда.

 

– Это его сосед, – встав рядом с ним возле кухонного окна, тихо сказала она. – Помнишь, Армин его показывал нам, когда мы еще жили в приюте?

 

– Да помню, конечно. Только… только ты заметила? Они ни на секунду друг от друга не отрываются. Как будто…

 

– Эрен, они выжили в лагере. Возможно, именно этому человеку мы и обязаны тем, что Армин вернулся. Может быть, позже нам все расскажут.

 

– Но вдвоем в ванной – это уже слишком. Надо будет сказать ему, что лагерная жизнь закончилась, и пора уже вырабатывать нормальные привычки.

 

– Нормальным будет все, от чего Армин почувствует себя хорошо, – через некоторое время сказала Микаса. – Не дави на него. Лучше радуйся встрече и благодари жизнь за то, что подарила нам все это.

 

Возможно, если бы на моменте с ванной все закончилось, то Эрен и перестал бы удивляться, однако странности продолжались и во время ужина.

 

Или радость не могла ослепить его полностью или эти до аномального близкие отношения между Армином и господином Аккерманом действительно слишком бросались в глаза – понять было невозможно. Эти двое словно могли есть только в присутствии друг друга – они сидели рядом и постоянно соприкасались локтями, Армин даже мельком заглянул в тарелку Аккермана, как будто хотел проверить, что его друг ел нормальную еду. В другое время на такое можно было даже обидеться, но, учитывая, через что им пришлось пройти, Эрен решил не заостряться на этом моменте. Конечно, в лагере им приходилось следить за едой и заботиться друг о друге. Удивляло другое – Армин даже не заметил своего движения.

 

Разумеется, они не афишировали свои привычки, однако в этой отлаженности и заключалось самое страшное – они совсем не думали, как выглядели со стороны. Леви, которого Армин называл Риваем, был не особо разговорчивым человеком, но его присутствие накладывало свой отпечаток на все настроение, и Эрена это даже раздражало.

 

Еще хуже стало, когда пришло время укладываться спать. В доме была всего одна жилая комната с двумя раздельно стоявшими кроватями, и хозяева без раздумий решили уступить постели Армину и Риваю, но при этом натолкнулись на твердый отказ. Эти сумасшедшие предпочли улечься на полу, причем Эрен был почти уверен, что если бы Армин был один, то Микаса смогла бы заставить его лечь в кровать, но теперь его поддерживал взрослый мужчина, который почему-то тоже был против нормального сна в хорошей постели.

 

В итоге Микаса ушла в ванную, чтобы переодеться в пижаму, а Эрен притащил с балкона свернутый матрас и расстелил его на полу, а затем достал из шкафа чистую простыню. Лишних подушек в квартире не водилось, так что он без слов сбросил на пол свою, а затем проделал то же самое с подушкой Микасы, зная точно, что она не стала бы возражать.

 

– И насчет подушек я вообще не желаю ничего слышать, – буркнул он, бухаясь на кровать.

 

Армин явно собрался что-то ответить, но в это время раздался голос Микасы:

 

– А если мы сдвинем кровати, и вы сможете лечь рядом, вы согласитесь спать по-нормальному?

 

Пауза, повисшая после этого, была такой тяжелой, что Эрен прямо почувствовал ее давление на своих плечах. Армин почему-то смутился и виновато опустил глаза, но Ривай, как и следовало ожидать, нашелся с ответом:

 

– Нет, все в порядке. Незачем жертвовать еще и кроватью – Эрен только что оставил тебя без подушки.

 

Микаса перевела взгляд на свою постель и кивнула.

 

– Понятно, – вздохнула она, переходя к своей кровати и вешая на спинку сложенное платье.

 

Позже Эрен заметил, что Армин почти каждую ночь просыпался в слезах, покрытый испариной, с загнанным дыханием и судорожными всхлипами. Микаса, наверняка, тоже об этом знала, как впрочем, и о том, что Ривай просыпался вместе с ним, уводил его на кухню, и там, впотьмах и почти полной тишине долго сидел, усадив его на свои колени и молча сжимая обеими руками. Возвращались они уже после того, как Армин приходил в себя. Затем все в комнате засыпали и продолжали спать до самого утра.

 

Прошла почти неделя, и за это время Эрен понял несколько вещей.

 

Первое – в лагере происходило что-то такое, о чем Армин не хотел или не мог рассказать.

 

Второе – Ривай знал обо всем, что происходило в лагере.

 

Третье – они умели жить только тогда, когда ощущали присутствие друг друга.

 

Четвертое – Армин и Ривай, возможно, состояли в любовной связи.

 

Пятое – Ривай не собирался жить вместе с ними вечно, а потому рано или поздно Армин должен был покинуть их, просто присоединившись к нему.

 

Последний вывод, к которому Эрен пришел с большим трудом, очень скоро стал суровой реальностью. Ривай оказался весьма быстрым и решительным мужчиной, так что уже через день у него была работа, а к концу недели он собрался съехать. Вещей у него не было, но зато был договор с владельцем старого цветочного магазина, в котором он работал еще до войны.

 

Настенный календарь светил на всю комнату седьмым июля, распахнутые настежь оконные створки гостеприимно принимали ветер, который хозяйничал по всей комнате, поднимая листы бумаги и играя с бахромой скатерти. Армин сидел на кровати напротив Эрена, а Микаса смотрела на них со своей постели. Ривай только что вышел в магазин, хотя Эрен подозревал, что покупать он ничего не собирался, а просто решил дать им возможность уладить все без присутствия «постороннего».

 

– Ты уйдешь жить вместе с ним? – не желая терять время, спросил Эрен.

 

Они только что вернулись с работы, но никто еще не переоделся, да и об ужине Микаса не говорила.

 

 

– Да, – кивнул Армин. – Простите меня.

 

– Ты не должен просить прощения, – сказала Микаса. – Все хорошо, Армин. Ты взрослый человек,  и можешь жить, где хочешь.

 

– Но вы мои друзья, вы столько для меня сделали, а я так неблагодарно поступаю с вами. Просто… я не могу остаться.

 

– Ты ему пообещал? – предположил Эрен.

 

– Нет, – покачал головой Армин, опуская взгляд. – Я просто хочу быть с ним. С самого детства. Там я был счастлив – а счастливых в том месте и быть почти не могло. А я был. Несмотря на все… все, что со мной произошло. Потому что там я мог быть рядом с ним, и никому до нас не было дела. Мы постоянно находились рядом, и я никогда не уставал смотреть на него. Потому что…

 

– Потому что ты любишь его, – закончила за него Микаса. В ее обычном холодном тоне не было ни осуждения, ни печали. Она поняла все гораздо быстрее Эрена, и теперь это явно спасало ситуацию. – И он любит тебя. Вы уже достаточно пожили там, где вас во всем ограничивали, теперь вы свободны, Армин. Мы твои друзья, твоя семья, и мы хотим, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Если ты счастлив только с ним, то как мы можем обидеться или почувствовать, что ты нас бросил? Если ты нам что-то и должен то только одно – стань счастливым и здесь. Как можно скорее.

 

Армин спрятал лицо в ладонях, и Эрен так и не смог понять – заплакал ли он или засмеялся. Во всяком случае, он не решился прикоснуться к своему другу, а просто неловко опустил взгляд и пробормотал:

 

– И все равно не забывай приходить к нам. Хотя бы иногда. Можешь даже с ним.

 

Ривай вернулся через полчаса, притащив два пакета с продуктами и корзину цветов. Кремовые розы наполнили комнату живым благоуханием, и Микаса открыла окно, чтобы сквозняк разнес этот неистовый аромат по всей квартире – в узкий коридор, крохотную кухоньку и даже сырую и холодную ванную.

 

Вечером, собираясь спать, Эрен заметил, что немногочисленные пожитки Армина и Ривая уже были сложены и упакованы в один из магазинных пакетов. Смазанные петли входной двери, переставший протекать кран, прикрученные плотнее ножки стола и вычищенную до блеска плиту он и Микаса заметили гораздо позже.

 

Похоже, этот Аккерман был весьма рукастым человеком, да к тому же, не любил оставаться в долгу.


End file.
